Like Lightning
by Miss Manda-Panda Jane
Summary: Making sure they had total eye contact, the girl gave him her biggest fake smile. “Hello, my name is Blaire, and from now on, we are going to be traveling buddies.” What did he just get himself into? Drew x OC
1. Unexpected Attacks

Like Lightning- Unexpected Attacks

XxX

Hey! So this is me once again writing another chapter one… I realize I write many of those, but I like this one so naaa! The writing style for this chapter is weird, and that's how I intended for it to be. The next chapters will be in normal-er format. For now, all I can say is enjoy and Happy Easter!

XxX

"Pokemon Cosplayers Convention? What's that?" a boy asked to the rose adorned pokemon on his shoulder.

"You don't know what the PCC is?" a voice asked incredulously.

The boy turned around to face a girl no older than he.

"Yeah. So what?"

XxX

It all started as normally as any day could have gone for the charming young coordinator. He woke up at seven, ate a hearty breakfast of toast and jam, and went out to train. Currently, he was in a little town, called Perrenicia, which was barely visible on the map.

The town itself was quaint enough for the light green-haired boy. There were many trees in the city, all adorned with little pink flowers who spread their sweet fragrance miles away from the trees themselves. There also weren't many people who lived there. That being a fact that pleased him. He could go out and train as he pleased.

Unbeknownst to him, there was another person in his training area; a young girl with dark green hair and yellow eyes. Her outward appearance wasn't exactly desirable, with her oddly pigmented features, but that girl would bring a change to the boy that he himself wouldn't expect.

As the boy summoned his thorn pokemon, the girl continued to sleep in one of the many trees, her hair camouflaging with some of the leaves. Her pokemon, a green dog-like pokemon, also rested at the base of the same tree. What were they doing? Resting of course, but how was the boy to know?

When he saw the sleeping Electrike, he ordered his pokemon to attack with a razor blade. Jolting awake, the girl's pokemon received a sharp pain from one of the rose's poisonous barbs only a second later. After taking numerous blows to its sluggish body, it was becoming understandably weaker by the moment. The last move the tiny rose pokemon used sent the Electrike sprawling into its master's tree. The boy smirked at the panting creature, calling out a final attack. His small pokemon lifted its roses into the air towards the sun and fired its opponent.

"Dodge that!" a voice yelled.

The boy was surprised to see that beam of solar energy blasted into the tree, knocking it down, but with no pokemon around it. He and his partner looked around with no avail.

"Thunderbolt!" the girl commanded quickly.

The boy gasped and told his Roselia to dodge, but not fast enough. His small thorn pokemon let out a cry as the lightning struck it. He clenched his fist. Whoever he was battling was fast- fast enough to attack before he could attack. He tried focusing for a moment. All was quiet for a few seconds before the boy heard the rustling of leaves.

"There! Roselia, magical leaf!" he yelled as the Electrike charged.

"Double team-agility combo!" the girl said from behind another tree.

Her pokemon let out a pleased cry dodging the colorful leaves and circling its tiny opponent at a speed too hard to see, surrounding it with visual clones. Roselia's face looked strained as it looked around frantically, hoping to find the real one.

"Tackle!"

The boy flinched and said the first thing that came to his mind, "Jump and use magical leaf again!"

Once again, Roselia's move was too late, causing it to get hit by the charging pokemon. The boy glared at the pokemon that seemed to now be full of life, unlike when he was battling it earlier.

"Tackle again!" the girl called.

"Poison powder!" he ordered sternly.

The girl smirked from behind the tree. So the boy would make this match interesting after all.

"Agility-spark cyclone combo!" she called.

Immediately, Electrike began circling Roselia rapidly. Besides the green blur, the boy could barely see it at all. A yellow flash caught his eye, causing them to widen in surprise. The Electrike was covered in electrical sparks and because of the intense speed of its running, it was causing a cyclone, stirring up the poison powder higher into the air.

"Faster!" the girl yelled.

The boy's mind raced with thoughts. If her pokemon went faster, it would most likely cause the poison powder to dissipate into the air, and with all the momentum from running, along with the electrical sparks, would make even a light tackle devastating. The boy let his mind race with counters, watching as the pokemon began running faster.

"Grasswhistle! Follow it up with sunny day," he commanded, hoping that his tactics would work.

The girl flinched behind the tree, knowing what the first move would do. She peeked behind the tree to see her pokemon's movements becoming slower and slower. That boy was surprisingly good. Unless she played the next few moves right…

"Charge!" she ordered.

He smirked, knowing she would do that, "Solar beam!"

The girl gasped in shock before yelling for her pokemon to dodge, but it was too late. The ray of light hit her Electrike dead-on, blasting it into the trunk of a tree. Many of the small flowers fell down from the impact as the pokemon lay limply on the floor. With one look, the girl knew that her companion was out.

The girl ran to it and cradled it in her arms. Whispering encouraging words, she returned her pokemon back to its ball. She let out a sigh. She honestly didn't expect for him to come around like that. Although she knew her combos were good, his had no problem matching hers, which was a first for her.

The boy stared at the girl who couldn't have been any older than he. She wore a tight gray belly shirt with small lightning bolts designed in certain areas, faded brown shorts that were almost cargo-like, and bulging white shoes. Truthfully, that outfit was eye-catching, but not exactly in the normal sort of way. It was like lightning, flashy and easily noticeable.

The girl walked up to him with an easy-going smile on her face and held out her hand for him to shake. The boy looked at her hand skeptically, only giving her a curt nod.

"You're pretty good," she commented, putting her hand back to her side.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, not mentioning that he thought she was exceptionally good as well, and returned Roselia to its pokeball.

"Well, what's your name?" she asked curiously, wanting to know the name of the boy who beat her.

He stared at her for a moment before turning around and walking away. The girl's face heated up with anger. Exactly what was his problem? First attacking her pokemon for no reason, then not shaking her hand? She ran up to him and pulled him by his sleeve. He stumbled back a little from surprise. Making sure they had total eye contact, she gave him her biggest fake smile.

"Hello, my name is Blaire, and from now on, we are going to be traveling buddies."


	2. My Name's Horton

Like Lightning- My Name's Horton

XxX

Ayy!!! It's me again! I'm honestly enjoying this story so HA! But feedback is sure encouraging :D Well, hope it's good.

XxX

"So you're saying that one of Hoenn's best coordinators doesn't even know about something like the Pokemon Cosplayers Convention? Wow… you're a bit under-informed," the girl stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Go suck it," he mumbled, feeling a little irritated.

"Where? When? And for how long?" she asked with a catty grin.

Honestly, he should have been used to her perverted comments, but from the girl's count, she never missed a blush whenever she said one.

XxX

"What?" the boy asked stupidly, thinking she was insane.

"You heard me. I'm going to travel with you from now on, and we are going to be traveling buddies. Plus since I've told you my name, it's only fair that you should tell me yours as well," the girl, Blaire, said, with all seriousness in her eyes.

He snorted and flicked his hair arrogantly, "And why should I?"

The girl gave him an irritated scowl. This boy was really something, wasn't he? Well, someone would have to show him his place. She wouldn't let a stuck-up priss show her up.

"Well then, seeing that you're not going to be telling me your name, I'll call you Green," she said with a wink.

The boy seriously thought she was crazy. Winking at him after they just met? Of course he was a little bit weirded out by that, and could she have picked a better nickname? No! Why was he even letting her place little nicknames on him? He was Drew! One of the top pokemon coordinators in the Hoenn region! But if that's the game she wanted to play… he would play.

"My name's Horton," he said smoothly, running a hand through his hair.

Mentally, he face-palmed himself. Horton… Horton! Was that really the best name he could have come up with? Honestly, most people wouldn't think that Horton would be the name of someone as cool looking as he, so he thought.

"Horton, huh?" She asked skeptically, "Suites you."

He gave her an irritated look. What was she playing at? She obviously knew it was a fake name somehow. Saying that name suited him… What was her deal? He smirked. Even if he gave her an oh-so-believable alias, it wouldn't matter anyways.

"You're not coming with me," he stated proudly, feeling as if he shot her down to the deepest pits of despair; with satisfaction.

"My, my! How dirty of you! You think you're going to get somewhere with me after our first meeting?" She asked with fake shock and placed a hand over her mouth for emphasis. "My apologies, sir, but you are sadly mistaken. Besides, I can hold it out MUCH longer than you can."

Blaire smirked at 'Horton's' blushing face. That would make him go down. Most normal guys don't exactly expect too many girls to twist their words into something dirty. But then again, she was different than other girls. She was wittier, more unique, and much faster than them, but it's not like she's bragging that title.

The boy was in shock. Hot, dirty shock. He was positive his face was red. Never had he been spoken to in that sort of manner. Her smirking face irritated him greatly. Was it bad to lose his composure like that?

He scoffed at the girl and started walking away, "Whatever. It doesn't matter. You're not traveling with me and that's final!"

"I don't believe you get a say in that matter," she whispered into his ear.

Drew looked back to see Blaire directly behind him with a smug look plastered onto her face. How did she get behind him so fast? Exactly what was with her? Whatever it was, he didn't want to catch it. He just glared at her and started walking faster, and when he looked behind, he was glad to see the girl was still there in the same spot with her head down. Unfortunately, it wasn't that despair that Drew was hoping for.

Blaire had her head down, her bangs shadowing most of her facial features, but what Drew couldn't see was that she had a mischievous smile to her face, and her eyes were gleaming like those of a predator about to jump its prey. Too bad for him that he didn't know how 'unique' the girl he met could be.

Running out of the woods, Drew was relieved to find that the girl wasn't there. Finally! The girl was creeping him out. That said a lot since Drew knew many women from being a top coordinator, but NONE of them were that… weird! Since when do random girls battle him, almost beat him, say that they're going to be travel buddies?! Not to mention that dirty joke she played…Drew blushed bright red.

"My mother would be ashamed…" he mumbled, shaking the flashback away from his head.

"BEEP! BEEP!"

Drew pulled out his Poke'Nav from his pocket. A little letter was shining in the middle of the screen, indicating that he had a new message.

"Attention, Pokemon Coordinator,

If you are reading this message, you have been invited to join us in Slateport for the Pokemon Couples Contest! All coordinators will meet in one week on the fourteenth at the Slateport Arena.

Please note that only PAIRS may enter this contest.

The prize for this contest is a set of original special edition ribbons that are both two of a kind.

Hope we'll see you all then!

-HPLA" he read aloud, walking into a pokemon center.

"Here's your Electrike, Blaire. He was thrown around quite a bit. Don't be training your pokemon too hard okay?" Drew heard the nurse say to one of her patients.

"Of course, Nurse Joy!" a girl piped cheerily.

Drew froze. He heard that voice before. With wide eyes, he prepared to face the worst, but to him, what he saw was even worse. There was that annoying girl that was pestering him at the counter, and she was waving at him.

"Oh, do you two know each other?" Nurse Joy asked.

Before Drew could even protest, she beamed at him and answered the question, "We're going to be traveling with each other from now on!"

"Oh my! You're going to be leaving Perrenica? How disappointing! We'll all be missing you!" the nurse said sadly.

"Don't worry, Joy! I'll be back to visit for sure! As long as 'Horton' here agrees," she smiled.

Drew was fuming. Why was she telling other people such blatant lies?! He stormed past her and put Roselia's pokeball on the counter. He was not going to be tricked by that stalker and her lies. He would just stay quiet, and when she got bored, she would leave. It was genius!

"Please restore my Roselia to its full health," he asked the nurse, giving her a bright red rose.

Blaire's eye twitched. Was he trying to pull a move on Nurse Joy? Inwardly, she was laughing. Exactly what stunt was he trying to pull? Besides that, he picked the wrong Joy to flirt with.

"Thank you, sir," she said grabbing the pokeball, but leaving the rose behind.

Nope. Not the right Joy to flirt with at all.

Drew just stared as the nurse left his rose on the counter. Why wasn't his charm working on her? He was sure that it was on… He heard Blaire chuckle behind him, and he glared. She put her hands up in defense before he turned away. She was so infuriating, and she barely knew him!

"Here's your Roselia. Have a nice day," Nurse Joy said, giving him a business smile.

"Thanks," he purred, flashing a charming smile.

The nurse just turned to Blaire and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Well, you're going to have quite a journey ahead of you."

Blaire just grinned at her and smirked at Drew's agitated look. Without another word, she saw him storm out of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy laughed.

"Well, you two seem to have a nice bond," she chuckled.

"We do, don't we?" Blaire asked jokingly.

Nurse Joy gave her a small smile, "But are you really going to go? I mean…"

"I gotta, Joy," Blaire stated bluntly, "That guy… he's good. It's been a while since I've met someone like him. Besides, I had to get off my lazy rump someday."

"But…" Joy started in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine! And I'll call to check up on things here!" Blaire said convincingly.

"It's so sudden though!" the nurse tried to reason.

"They're calling me again," Blaire said softly, but smiled a second later, "I want you to stay strong for me! You and Jenny make sure that no trouble happens in our little town!"

Joy gave her a bittersweet look because she knew that she couldn't fight that answer back.

"You better come back," was all she could say.

Blaire flashed her a peace sign, "Of course I will! As if I could leave this place forever! Now I've gotta go pack. I'll at least let him have a bit more of a head start."

With that, the two exchanged a quick, tight hug before she ran out.

"Oh, Horton, you can have all the head start time in the world, but Blaire will still catch you," she mused to herself.


	3. BONZAI!

Like Lightning-BONZAI!

XxX

Haaaaay! Did you miss me? Well, I sure did! Anyways, I planned on making Drew some sort of prude, but I thought an arrogant playboy with a touch of prude-ness would be better. What do you guys think? Decisions, decisions. Oh, well. Besides that, I don't got much to say but enjoy, 'causeI know I am ;D

XxX

"Hey, Drew! We should enter that contest!" Blaire sang.

Drew rolled his eyes while watching the tv. As if she could expect him to do something so childish.

"Come on!" she whined.

"No," he answered bluntly.

Blaire gave him an irritated look and stood in front of the screen. What better G-rated way is there to catch someone's attention.

"Move! I'm watching that!" Drew complained loudly.

"Then enter the contest with me!" she pouted.

He glared. Was she really trying to pull that trick on him? It wasn't working, it wasn't working, NOT! Drew let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Will you move if I do?" he asked.

She beamed, "Of course!"

"Deal."

XxX

It was two days since Drew saw that crazy Blaire girl, and he was more than happy just knowing that he lost her. She was annoying and weird. No questions asked. With only five days until the contest in Slateport commenced, he was surprised with what good time he had. He was already in Mauville! It would only take him about another two to three days before he arrived in Slateport, but he only had one minor problem: he had no partner.

Drew shrugged. He could probably get anyone to be his partner. He was sure all he had to do was ask, and if they were bad coordinators, he would find someone else to enter with him.

"Mr. Drew! Mr. Drew!" a few reporters called, racing down the street.

He smirked. Publicity was always a good thing. When would it ever stare him wrong? Some would say it was a bad thing, but he loved it. Oh, how he loved it. Publicity was the reason so many women loved him. Publicity was how he became a region-known coordinator. Publicity was how he became famous.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen… my dears," he said winking to the younger female reporters, who in turn, blushed bright red. "there is plenty of me for everyone. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Mr. Drew!" one reporter called out.

He nodded, giving her permission to speak. Everyone was quiet as the young woman asked him the first question of the day.

"Is it true that you are going to join the Pokemon Couples Coordinating Contest?" she asked, holding up his microphone.

Drew smirked, "Of course. Seeing that someone as cute as yourself has asked me, how could I have refused?"

The reporter had a tomato color painted onto her cheeks. Drew was smooth, no denying that fact. He could make any girl, young, old, single, or married, to sigh dreamily and be squished into the putty in his hand. Yes, he was confident he could make any girl fall for him.

`Except for that one Nurse Joy.` A voice sang in his head.

'She doesn't count,' Drew reasoned, 'She was on duty anyways. You know, a girl that's serious to her work is surprisingly cute.'

He could hear that little voice in his head sigh at him mumbling of what a hopeless case he was. Drew dismissed it, not exactly caring what inner-him thought. When another reporter called out his name, he grinned: yet another girl. But this time, it was a red head, and wasn't that something hot?

"Yes, m'lady?" he asked smoothly.

"Will you be affected knowing that your ex, May, will be there?" she asked sweetly, with a hint of malice in her eyes for the said name.

Drew flinched. May was going to be there? That shocked him a bit, seeing that he hadn't seen her for a long time, perhaps a good three months by now.

`For good reasons too,` mental-him proclaimed.

'For good reasons indeed,' he agreed, feeling his heart clench a little.

Placing on a fake smile, he said, "Since when has anything ever affected my game?"

The girl seemed to buy it and purred, "Never."

He winked at her, causing the girl to nearly lose all power in her legs. What power did that green-haired hottie have over women? What did he do to deserve it? Those were the questions he often asked himself, but after thinking and thinking for an answer, he finally came to a conclusion: it was because he was hot, so hot that those women couldn't help but be weak in the knees for him.

"Mr. Drew!" a man hollered from the front, hoping to catch his attention.

Drew threw him a slight irritated look. Why did GUYS have to go around interviewing him? There was no sex appeal to any of them, except him of course, they were all gross, excluding him, and they had no charm, well, besides for Drew. He was like a snake charmer to snakes- many, many snakes.

"What?" he asked snootily.

"Do you have a partner for the PCCC?" he asked, trying to hide his glare behind his glasses and notepad.

"Well…" Drew mused, wondering if he should tell him that he was still looking.

It would be nice publicity and would draw many women to him. The down side was there might be too many that couldn't coordinate, and that would take him a long time to sort them out, let alone choose one. Not to mention, there may be MEN there, thinking they could be his partner. A MAN being his partner? That sounded ridiculous.

"I do," he said confidently.

He could probably asked that hot red head to join him. If she were no good at coordinating, he would drop her, just like he said. Plain and simple. It would benefit them both really. He would be able to see if she was good enough to be his partner, and she would be able to spend time with yours truly. What could be a better gift than that?

Talk started among the reporters, wondering who his partner would be. Most were almost sure that it would be a pretty young lady with cute pokemon. Others guessed that it was a serious babe that could hold up on her own. Yet a few thought it might be a secret male coordinator that matched his supposed hotness and could be gay with him.

Drew's eye twitched when he heard the male reporter propose the third theory loudly. Since when has the Drew ever seemed gay in any sort of way? He heard a few hits in the glasses man's direction and smirked when he saw a group of females pinching him.

'Serves him right.'

The talk continued for a while as others still began emitting ideas to each other, adding onto their stories. And like the glasses man's proposition, many others were extremely weird or completely unbelievable. His partner was from space? How stupid. He glanced at the red head for a second. Then again, her looks were out of this world.

Finally, one reporter had enough brains to ask him the question everyone was wondering about.

"Mr. Drew, who is it?"

That question seemed to catch everyone's ears. Who was Drew's mystery partner? They all wanted to know. Everyone's chattering ceased as they all looked at the famous coordinator, waiting for his answer.

He opened his mouth to speak, his ego rising because he knew he could get their attention. Yet before he could utter a word, a voice rang out loud and clear through the silence.

"BONZAI!!!" Someone yelled before Drew felt a heaviness on his back.

He stumbled a bit as the mystery person wrapped their legs around his stomach area. He almost fell off balance from the impact, knowing he was going to feel that later.

"Wh-what? Who?! GET AWAY!!!" he yelled, trying to shake himself free.

"Nu-uh," the voice answered simply into his ear, "I tracked you all the way here so I'm going to be going with you whether you like it or not."

A few reporters came to their senses and started snapping pictures of Drew's misfortune. At the moment, he didn't care. His eyes were wide with panic; his face etched with fear. There was no way that it could be her. He lost her for two days and didn't tell anyone where he was going! So how could she have found him?

Blaire gave a catty grin when she felt him shaking underneath her. Sliding off him, she wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his shoulder. He still trembled. She showed off her pearly whites to the cameras just to show her satisfaction.

How did she keep finding him? It was two days since they last saw each other! TWO DAYS! No normal person would even bother any more. He was supposed to be out of her life. No, no, SHE was supposed to be out of his. PERMANENTLY! So why was SHE hugging HIS torso?

"Smile for the camera, m'dear," she whispered saucily.

Yes, payback did suck, but did Blaire know how to dish it. Drew looked at the cameras in horror and jerked away from her grip.

"Miss!" the red-haired reporter yelled.

"Yes?" Blaire asked, preparing her sophisticated scenarios for any tricky question.

"Who are you?" she asked curtly, struggling to keep her professional courtesy.

"Oh? I was expecting a tougher question that that," she proclaimed, satisfied seeing the woman's scorn. "But I am Blaire Chatigrei."

"Miss Blaire!" another reporter called.

"Sir?"

"Exactly what is your relationship with Mr. Drew?" he questioned.

Blaire chucked, "Well, that's an easy one."

Drew looked at her with horror. She wasn't going to say what he hoped she wouldn't say, would she? She had to be more considerate than that! They were reporters for goodness sake! If she even hinted it, it would take forever to completely clear the rumors away. Besides, she was a woman! She would most likely…

"We're traveling partners!" she exclaimed proudly.

Drew almost face-palmed himself. She said it. She actually said it, crisp and clear. Was it supposed to get any worse? No, it couldn't, could it?

"Miss! Are you going to be Mr. Drew's parter for the Pokemon Couples Coordinators Contest?" another random reporter asked.

Drew froze. She wouldn't dare…

'Nononononononononononono! Please! If anything there's anything you'll do for me, just say no!!!!!' he yelled mentally.

Blaire flashed a look of curiosity before she beamed, "Yes."

Publicity was always a good thing. When would it ever stare him wrong? Publicity was the reason so many women loved him. Publicity was how he became a region-known coordinator. Publicity was how he became famous. Yes, Drew loved publicity- until he met Blaire.


	4. Anger Management

Like Lightning- Anger Management

centerXxX/center

Hey anyone wanna review or send me an OC or two? I need some competetion for the PCCC, and your characters would really help. I have one, but that's it xD So please help this poor, young wanna-be writer… pwease? Just kidding; I won't beg, but if you want to send something in, feel free to. Well, ciao ;] Oh yeah, if someone could tell me the cries of Blaire and Drew's pokemon in word form? That would help me tons :D Well, now I can say it: ciao.

centerXxX/center

"Hey, Drew! You should dress up like Roselia!" Blaire suggested.

"Why don't you?" he asked dully.

"Because I'm going to be a Flaffy!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Good luck with that," he said bluntly.

"Well, what are you going to be then?" she asked, irritated with his attitude.

"Roselia."

With that, Blaire face-planted into the carpet.

centerXxX/center

Another two days had passed since they were in Mauville. Now they were picnicking in a small clearing next to a pond. In another day, they would arrive in Slateport, giving them a day of practice before the contest. Well, if Drew accepted her.

"Come on, Horton, it's not that bad," Blaire tried to reason.

Drew stayed silent, trying to ignore her. This girl was impossibly irritating. First, she started stalking him. Second, she embarrassed him in front of the press. Third, she told everyone they were traveling and contest partners. Fourthly, she was Blaire, the annoying, sarcastic, witty girl that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Just take it like a big boy and move on! Jeeze! You're so childish" she grumbled, setting the blanket down for his highness to sit his royal rump on.

He still ignored her, to her aggravation. She knew she embarrassed him a little but someone had to squash his enormous ego, right? If she didn't, who would? That's right, no one would. Drew would still be prancing around believing he was one, if not the, most handsome, charming man in the world. In other words, he was a stuck-up piss-off that would most likely get jumped if he didn't have so much female protection.

Since Blaire was smart enough to bring food for her trip, she grabbed a loaf of bread, a tomato, packaged lettuce, a knife, and a pan. Looking inside her bag, she was mentally deciding whether she wanted to use salami or chicken.

"Hey, do would you rather have salami or chicken?" she asked thoughtlessly.

Drew looked at her, surprised to see her surrounded by so many utensils. He wondered how she managed to fit all that in her backpack.

'A magical, never-ending bag?' he concluded.

"Well?" she asked, holding up the two options.

"Chicken."

"But why chicken?" Blaire whined.

"Fine, then salami," he answered, not exactly caring.

"But chicken is healthier," she murmured.

Drew just shrugged, admitting that he was paying attention to her. Blaire was someone hard to ignore. It was like she wouldn't allow you to not pay attention to her, like lightning.

"Then chicken it is!" she proclaimed, making a quick sandwich and tossing it to Drew. "Do you think your pokemon will be hungry?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them yourself?" Drew said as he laid on the blanket, relaxing in the sun.

"Great idea!" she cheered, grabbing the five pokeballs off his waist.

"What? Hey! At least ask me first!" he complained.

Blaire just stuck her tongue out at him, obviously not listening to what he said. Throwing the balls up in the air, she released Drew's five pokemon. Roselia and Flygon let out a happy cry, while Masquerain and Butterfree exercised their wings. His last pokemon, Absol, let out a tiny yawn and stretched.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked, squatting down to their level.

Drew smirked. He knew that his pokemon didn't really like anyone except him, especially Roselia. Did Blaire really expect to feed them? They would probably ignore her and flock to his side.

The five pokemon looked at her silently for a moment. She stared back, wondering why they were staring. A thought rushed into her head, and she dove her hand into her backpack, pulling out a giant bag of Poke'Food.

"I bet this is what you want, huh?"

Drew scoffed. His pokemon would not be bought by food. They were more dignified than that. They were HIS after all.

Blaire started to wave the bag back and forth, delighted that the group's eyes were following it. To make sure they were after the food, she started waving it faster. They were still looking at it. Not being able to resist the temptation any longer, Roselia ran up to the bag an hugged it, even if it was a good deal bigger than itself. Following Roselia's suit, the other four began to surround Blaire, who started chuckling.

Drew couldn't believe it. His own pokemon were bought by food. So much for them being more dignified than that, but he knew he was better than that; there was not a doubt in his mind that he would be won over by food, especially something made by that witch. He stared at the sandwich in his hands. It was probably poisoned.

Grabbing five disposable dishes, Blaire poured a hefty amount into each of them, letting the pokemon dig in. They voiced their happiness before digging in, literally in Roselia's case. Blaire grinned. Her own pokemon went wild whenever she brought her hand-made Poke'Food as well.

'I wonder if they would like to meet Horton,' she thought.

"Electrike, Jolteon, game!" she called, throwing their pokeballs into the air.

One of the two came out and did a graceful flip before landing. The other simply let itself fall the ground. Both ran to their master's side, which pet them both along the ears.

"You guys hungry too?" she asked, waving the bag like she did for Drew's pokemon.

Jolteon let out an approving yip, where as Electrike simply tackled her and started licking her face.

"Fine!" she yelled, pushing her green pet off her.

Drew shook his head. So this girl planned on being his partner even though her pokemon was jumping all over her? That would be damaging to his reputation! And the incident two days ago was more than enough proof that she could do that.

Drew spotted two girls walking towards them. One whispered to the other while pointing at Drew. He smirked; he knew what they were talking about.

Dragging the seemingly shyer one behind her, one girl walked up to Drew. She had blonde hair and a cute face.

'And nice legs,' Drew thought, looking at her uncovered legs.

"Hi," she said, smiling girlishly.

Blaire looked up from the Poke'food she was pouring for her own pokemon. When did those two get there? She sighed, knowing that girls approaching the green haired boy would only do wonders for his ego. Scary what people can conclude after four days of knowing each other, but she didn't really get his character wrong.

"Hey," he said smoothly. "What brings you two ladies here?"

The blonde giggled while the girl behind her blush. The other girl had short black hair and a face as cute as her friend's. Well, it would be if it wasn't completely blotched red. Apparently, she wasn't one of those girls who could look cute while blushing. To Drew, her face looked like a tomato with eyes, a nose, a mouth, and hair.

"A-are you Drew?" she asked shyly.

He gave her a boyish grin, causing her to blush again.

"Yes," he purred, "And to whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting these cute ladies?"

The girls started giggling.

Ten seconds later, they were still giggling.

And twenty seconds later, they were giggling and whispering to each other.

Have you ever met people like that and made you wish you could sock them in the face to shut them up or make them stop being irritating? That's exactly how Blaire felt at the moment. Drew just thought it was a bit creepy. Waltzing to the haughty coordinator's side, Blaire wrapped her arms around him and gave the two girls a fake smile.

"Yes," she purred, "To whom do we owe the pleasure?"

The blonde glared at her and gave her a snooty retort, "We'll tell you our names as soon as you tell us yours. Oh, wait! Let me guess, you're name's Bi-"

"Blaire? Yeah, that's me? This guy's partner for the Pokemon Couples Coordinating Contest. And yours, little girl?" she asked, placing her head on Drew's shoulder.

"Uh-uhm… I-I'm Ad-" the smaller blackette started before the blonde began yelling.

"DON'T TELL HER YOUR NAME," she yelled, her face red with anger.

"Well someone's a bit cranky," Blaire sang, hoping to piss off the blonde more.

"I AM NOT CRANKY," she screamed.

Blaire rolled her eyes, "That's sure believable."

The blonde girl gave her an ultra-sharp glare and started snarling. Seeing the perfect opportunity to be the girl's knight-in-awesome clothing, he walked out of Blaire's grip and stood in between the two girls.

"Hey, just chill," he said to Blaire before turning to the girls, "I apologize for her unruly behavior so please don't mind her. She's no one of importance."

The blonde giggled and smirked at her. Blaire was now officially pissed. No one of importance, eh? Grabbing a bottle of water from her magical backpack, she walked up to Drew and poured it all over his head, even shaking the bottle to make sure no drop of water was left inside.

"THAT is unruly behavior," she yelled before pushing him down, "And that's even more unruly behavior! Would you like me to continue?"

Drew wiped the water from his eyes and stared at her in shock, wondering if that really just happened, but the blonde girl wasn't planning on letting her get away with that.

"What's your problem?" she asked, pushing Blaire's shoulders.

"Excuse me?" she retorted, pushing her back, but harder.

The blonde tried to add more force to surpass her shove before yelling, "All he's been was nice and THIS is how you treat him?"

Blaire shoved the girl to the ground, "Well, I don't believe that's any of your business!"

"Hey now, girls, let's try to settle this in a more appropriate manner," Drew tried to reason.

Blaire gave him an icy glare.

"Yeah, _Blaire_, why don't we have a little battle?" the blonde suggested with a feral smirk.

"Just don't start crying when you lose," she said, calling both of her pokemon to her side.

"And to make it interesting, why don't we make a little wager?" the girl asked, pulling herself off the ground.

"I'm listening."

"If I win, you let ME be Drew's partner for the Pokemon- whatever it is," she suggested.

"And if I win, will you leave?" Blaire asked.

The other rolled her eyes and flipped her hair off her shoulder, "Whatever. It's not like it's going to matter since you'll probably lose anyways."

"Fine. I'll play your game, but only because I'm going to make you eat those pretty, little words of yours," Blaire snarled.

"Fine by me," the other girl mouthed.

Drew jumped to his feet, "I guess I'll play as ref."

"Two-on-two battle," Blaire barked.

"Loser leaves, and winner becomes Drew's partner," the girl said, grabbing her pokeballs.

"May the better trainer win," the green-haired girl said humbly.

"I plan to."

Blaire glared, "Jolteon, Electrike, game time!"

"Go, Meowth! You too, Mareep!

"Meowth!"

"Maaaaa!"

"And start," Drew yelled, pulling his hands down.

"Meowth, fury swipes!" the blonde ordered, "Mareep, thundershock!"

"Dodge that, then agility-thunder fang combo!" Blaire commanded calmly.

The two pokemon jumped out of the way as soon as the command was issued and started racing around the Meowth and Mareep. The two were running so fast that dust seemed to be forming around them. Yellow sparks could be seen where Drew would guess their teeth would be, showing that they were going to attack.

The blonde girl was panicking. Whoever this Blaire-chick was, she was good-better than she was. Looking over at Drew, she regained her determination. She wanted to be his partner so she could make him fall in love with her. She would be much better than that stupid ex of his.

Blaire smirked when she saw the panic on the girl's face, "Go."

Her pokemon let out a feral snort and charged, knocking their two opponents several feet away.

The girl let out an aggravated snarl and barked, "Get up! Get up, you good for nothings!"

Blaire and Drew's eyes narrowed, both not liking how she treated her pokemon.

"Let's finish this, you two, agility-thunder-sand attack combo," Blaire ordered.

The two bolted toward the two down pokemon. Skidding to a halt, Jolteon turned around and flinged dirt with its back legs, while Electrike circled around. A cloud of dirt enshrouded their opponents, focused on only one area controlled by Electrike. The two exchanged a knowing glance only they could see. Lifting their heads to the air, the two released a powerful current of thunder into the cloud of dirt. When it cleared, the blonde's two knocked-out pokemon were clearly visible.

"And Blaire is the winner! Can both trainers please return their respective pokemon back to their balls?" Drew ordered, pointing his arm towards Blaire.

The blonde let out an angry scream and threw the pokeballs at her pokemon. Even though they bounced back to her, Blaire was still angry.

"You better treat your pokemon better than that," she said darkly.

The blonde sneered, "Why should I care what you think?"

"Because she's right," Drew answered with a glare.

"You know, the only reason I even caught these stupid creatures was so I could impress you, but you know what? I don't even care now! Go ahead and do whatever you want with them because I DON'T CARE!!!!" she said hysterically while laughing, throwing the balls at Blaire.

She flinched a little from the impact, but glared as she dragged her friend off.

"I-I'm sorry!" the girl with black hair yelled to her and Drew.

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO THEM!!!" her 'friend' shouted.

As the two disappeared from sight, the blonde screamed, "I WON'T FORGET THIS!!! JUST WAIT!!! I'LL GET YOU BACK!!!"

Disregarding the obscene language not mentioned, Blaire picked up the two pokeballs and looked at them sadly.

"What should we do with them?" she asked quietly.

Drew returned all his pokemon to their respective pokeballs, remembering he forgot to return them before the battle. Blaire looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"Let's take them with us until we reach Slateport. Then, we'll let them decide for themselves what they want to do," he answered, throwing all the supplies into Blaire's bag.

She looked at him unsurely before minimizing the pokeballs and attaching them to one of the many dangling straps of her belt.

"You better be prepared for that contest," Drew murmured quietly.

Blaire was surprised. Did that mean…

"You're letting me be your partner?" she questioned aloud.

"Just don't make me look bad," he retorted

"YES!!!" she cheered, jumping onto his back.

Drew let out a startled grunt before pushing her off; this was going to be one heck of a ride for him.


	5. Problems With Publicity

Like Lightning- Problems with Publicity

XxX

Like Drew's nickname? But again, I need OC's. Just review me one or send it to Sugar_Coated_, and we'll be all set, fo shizzle. Also, I know I made Drew hecka OOC but it's not the end of the story yet. IF we ever reach it, you'll see what happens… and do we want a happy ending for the vengeful Blaire and arrogant Drew? Hmm…

XxX

Blaire sat on the couch, weaving cotton into a little hat.

"It looks a little sloppy, plus the horns are crooked," Drew pointed out.

"I don't care! It's the last part of my costume!" she retorted.

"Give me that!" he said, grabbing her little hat and bag of cottonballs.

Blaire scoffed. As if Drew could sow.

Ten seconds later,

"Here."

Blaire looked at the shining hat that looked exactly like the top of Flaffy's head.

"I even made a sheep bell too." He said, giving her the little collar.

"Owner: Drew. Please call 418-XXX-XXXX if found," she read aloud.

He smirked.

"DREW!!!"

XxX

The next day, Drew and Blaire arrived in the glorious city of Slateport. The sun was shining, Taillow were flying overhead, and people were smiling all around. Everything seemed to be perfect and normal, but not for Drew.

He glared at everything that surrounded him, probably scaring a few children in the process. Exactly why was he angry? Because of Blaire? That's partly it. He was angrier at himself because he knew he gave in when he said he wouldn't. He accepted her to be his partner. Why did he do that? Sure, her performance yesterday was good, but was it being-Drew's-partner good?

"Hey, Grumps, what's up?" Blaire asked, a bit confused to his constant glaring.

He glared at her, he glared at the ground, he glared at her; nope, it was all her fault.

"Horton?"

Drew twitched. He knew she knew his name, but she still insisted on using that fake name she knew was a fake name, but- He shook his head and glared darkly at her.

"Are you tired? You're kinda glowing… purple…" she stated unsurely.

Blaire was a little scared. Here was her partner walking through the happy port town of Slateport with a glare on his face and emitting purple lights- and not the happy kind either.

"Hor-"

"SHHT!" he cut her off, before she could finish that word.

Blaire shut her mouth. What was up with him?

"Fine, _Hor_, but let's head off to the Pokemon Center," she said, putting an emphasis on his new nickname.

She walked past him and purposely flicked her hair into his face. _Payback_. She grinned as he glared and emitted more purple lights.

In a walk of silence, with Blaire leading the way, eventually led them to the beach.

"I think I made a wrong turn," she mumbled.

Drew stalked past her and flicked his hair, _accidentally_ smacking her in the face.

Blaire cradled her hands to the now forming bump on her head, caused by the one-and-only Drew. _Lord, help me if there's ever more than one._

"My bad," he said, giving her an evil smirk.

Hitting her seemed to release the stress he was building up. Turning around towards Blaire, he gave her a friendly smile.

She blinked, then blinked again. Was he smiling at her? She poked his head for a second.

As soon as she touched him, Drew lost the smile and almost smacked her in the face, missing by just an inch. _Darn_.

Blaire was surprised to see a hand fly past her face.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh? Well, now," she murmured before doing the same thing Drew did, but closer.

Now it was Drew's turn to be surprised. He glared when Blaire was grinning defiantly at him, but it was his turn now.

"**OH MY GOSH**!!! IS THAT DREW?" a girl squealed from the beach

Losing his focus, he accidentally smacked Blaire in the nose. Well, maybe nothing accidental about that… but he grinned as a group of teenyboppers and reporters ran his way.

"Drew! Drew" they cheered, as his partner was seething.

Did he just hit her in the face _again_? Thoughts raced in Blaire's head, all of them involving the famous coordinator, but none of them too nice. One actually involved her hairspray and a match, but it's not like it was **too** bad. Jumping him, stripping him, and leaving him in a room full of his female fan-horde would be bad. Attacking him with a homemade flamethrower would be nice compared to that, but Blaire decided against it, letting the nicer little portion of her win this time.

"Hey, Hor!" Blaire called, swinging her hand at the back of Drew's head.

He turned, not really expecting anything to happen from her.

**SMACK**.

Too bad he judged wrong.

"OMIGOD!! Drew, are you okay???" they screamed.

Drew was in a bit of a daze and didn't know what to think. Maybe he should have thought that he was just slapped by a girl, or maybe he should have been aware of the flashing of cameras; the angry screaming girls could also count as distracting.

"My bad, _Hor_," Blaire said in a mock apologetic tone, "But you moved. I might not have hit you if you didn't do that."

"Don't call Drew a whore!" one teenybopper yelled.

"Mr. Drew! Who is she? Is she your rumored partner?" a reporter asked, waving a magazine with Blaire and Drew on the front cover.

Drew looked at it in aghast. There, shining on the cover of Poke'Entertainment, was Drew. He probably wouldn't have minded that fact if BLAIRE was hanging on his back, grinning at the cameras.

"Drew and Mystery Girl?" Blaire read aloud. "You'd think they'd have enough decency to at least put my name. I'm sure that I told them what it was."

"So is she really going to be your partner, Mr. Drew?" the reporter asked once again.

"Yeah! Why her? She looks weird!" a little girl whined.

"She looks like ugly! You could do **SO** much better than her! I'm way prettier than she is! Let me be your partner, Drew!!!" another girl screamed from the forming crowd.

Drew's mind was practically blank. Was this what they would call bad publicity? Mentally, he saw himself spinning in a pit of despair. Bad publicity, bad publicity, bad publicity…

"I'm his partner," Blaire said firmly.

"No…" Drew murmured, "Nooo…"

Blaire looked at Drew weirdly, not comprehending what he was saying. So? Go? Low? What?

Drew couldn't take much more of this bad publicity. It would ruin him for sure!

Seeing his troubled looks, Blaire dragged him up. More cameras flashed, and more girls protested, but Blaire didn't pay attention.

"Come on, Horton," She said, trying to support his weight in his state of denial, "Hold on tight."

"What are you doing to Drew?" one girl shrieked.

"Let him go!"

"Ugly girl, let him go!"

"Don't contaminate our Drew!"

Blaire squeezed her eyes shut, obviously greatly irritated by all their noise, not words, but noise. Giving them her best ice-queen glare, she ran off, dragging Drew along with her.

Drew was still in shock as Blaire dragged him along. Bad publicity was all he thought. Would his reputation really go down if Blaire's performance was bad? Should he get a new partner? But he already told her she could be his partner… And Drew wasn't really one to go back on his word.

"Hey, you still with me? We're at the Pokemon Center now," Blaire stated, stumbling to a walk.

Drew was still quiet. What should he do? She wasn't completely bad at coordinating, but her looks were so…

"Unruly," he said.

"Excuse me?" Blaire asked, somewhat insulted.

Drew broke free from her grip and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"If you plan on being my partner, you have to look and behave better than that," Drew stated, looking at her in distaste.

"I'm sorry," she seethed, "But is that really how you treat someone who hightailed your sorry self away from trouble?"

Drew ignored her and pointed to her hair, "Have you ever brushed this? It looks like a jungle of tangles!"

Blaire gave him an angry look before stomping over to the counter. She thrust the two pokeballs the blonde threw at her towards Joy.

"Please restore them to full health," she ground out, emitting purple lights of her own.

"U-uhm, y-your n-n-name p-please?" the nurse stuttered.

"Blaire."

"Th-thank you, M-Miss Blaire. Pl-please waitasIhealthem!" she shouted before running into another room.

_I think I scared her._

Hm? Really?

Drew chuckled while Blaire snarled and stomped over to the Videophones.

Pressing a few numbers, Blaire waited for the other line to pick up. Two rings later, the screen lit up, showing a smiling Joy.

"Blaire!" she smiled.

"Hey… Joy," Blaire muttered darkly.

"Oh? What's wrong?" she asked.

Blaire turned to glare at Drew who suddenly appeared behind her.

"Hello, m'dear Joy," he grinned charmingly.

So this guy is angry whenever I battle, goes in denial as soon as rumors start being spread around him, insults his saviors, then becomes friendly as soon as a pretty girl arrives.

"You mood swinger," she mumbled, too low for him to hear.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Horton," Joy said curtly.

"Call me Drew," he purred.

Pushing Drew out of the Videophone's view, Blaire went to talk to Joy.

"So how are things going over there? I'm in Slateport right now," she informed.

"Oh, have you met my sister?" the nurse asked excitedly.

"Joy? Yup, she looks just like you," Blaire chuckled.

Nurse Joy laughed at her little joke, "We do don't we?"

Drew pulled Blaire away from the screen. Before she could do anything, Drew went up to the lens and said,

"Sorry, Joy, I'm off to take Blaire to get a makeover. Can't having her look like a forest in the competition. Ciao."

With that, he turned off the Videophone. Blaire looked at him in horror.

"No," she said defiantly. "Absolutely not."

"You want to travel with me?"

She flinched.

"Then come on," he said before dragging her out of the Pokemon Center.


	6. Makeovers, Meowths, and Mareeps

Like Lightning- Makeovers, Meowths, and Mareeps

I totally modeled the hair stylist after the guy who cuts my hair :D He's Korean and has this awesome accent and a shiny blue highlight in his hair. I always love how my hair looks after so this is for him! And again, OC's! I know you have them. You know I want them. If we trade, then it's all good, no?

XxX

"So, Mr. Greatness, how are you going to make a Roselia costume?" Blaire asked, wearing her own Flaffy suit, including the collar under Drew's persuasion.

Drew looked at her for a second before grabbing two roses from his pockets and held them up, with one in each hand.

"There," he stated simply.

"Ha! As if you'll win like that!" Blaire laughed.

"Wanna make a bet?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"You're on."

XxX

"This is a branch of a famous beauty salon in Celedon. They're really good so don't bite them," Drew warned.

Blaire fumed. Why was she going to a beauty salon when the Pokemon Couples Coordinators Contest was tomorrow? Because SOMEONE claimed she was unruly and needed to fix herself up or else she wouldn't be able to be his partner.

"Hor," she whined.

Drew's eye twitched from Blaire's new nickname. Honestly, he would have preferred to be called Horton instead.

"What?"

She bit his arm.

"OW!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled, pulling his arm out of her mouth.

She grinned and licked her lips, "Now that we have that out of the way… Let's get this over with."

She waltzed into 'Erika's' as Drew rubbed his arm in irritation. She actually bit his arm…

"Get over here, Horton!!!" Blaire called from the counter. "The lady's asking me questions I don't have answers to!"

He sighed and trudged to the counter. _This had better be worth it._

"Can you give her a haircut? Give her something trendy, but looks good on her," Drew ordered, pulling out his money.

The lady blushed, thinking this customer was very handsome.

"No problem, Toots," she said huskily.

Blaire snorted from holding back a sudden laugh. How old was that lady? In her forties of something for sure! And was that a wedding ring Blaire spotted on her ring finger.

Drew let out a nervous chuckle. Sure, he liked women lots, but not perverted ones… or ones that old.

"Ummm…. Thanks?" he said quickly, thrusting the money and Blaire towards her. "Meet me at the Pokemon Center when you're done! And don't get lost!" he hollered before sprinting out of the store.

Blaire blinked and waved before he disappeared. She looked at the aging woman who looked at her in distain. _That traitor_.

"Go sit in one of the chairs," she said, rolling her eyes and pointing to one of the many spinning chairs.

A man wearing tight clothes and fancy hair walked towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked pushily.

"Umm… I-"

"The boy said something trendy but looks good on her," the lady from the counter pointed out.

"Boyfriend, huh? I don't blame him for leaving you here. Your hair is horrid. It completely tangled and you have four inch of dead ends. Do you even take care of your hair?" the stylist asked, pointing his shining scissors at her.

"Ummm… I don't know?" she replied unsurely.

The hair stylist looked her hair over, "First off, we cut off all that dead hair. After that, your hair should go mid-back. Then I give you bangs and layers, you like? That don't matter. I do whatever make you look good, okay?"

"Uhhhh?"

"Good." The man said promptly before combing her hair.

By the first inch, the comb became stuck. The man let out a sigh; her boyfriend had better give her a very good tip.

"You come over here," he ordered, pointing to a reclining chair with a sink attached to the top. "Stick your head there."

Blaire looked at the chair unsurely, her head a little sore from having a comb being stuck to the top of her head. _That Horton is going down_.

XxX

Three hours later, Blaire walked out of Erika's, her hair looking much better than when she came in.

"Goodbye! Come again!" the hair stylist waved.

"Her hair looks loads better," the woman behind the counter, commented.

"Of course! I the one who did it! You have any doubt in Johny? I don't think so!" the stylist bragged before returning inside.

_My head feels lighter_, Blaire thought. Walking to a random store, she looked at her reflection in the window.

She gasped. Her hair had been cut by about five inched and cascaded down her shoulders in uneven layers, giving her a wild-classy combo look. The bangs Johny added were also rubbing off on her. They covered one of her eyes, giving her a mysterious allure as well. Her hair also glistened in the sunlight, like a well-hydrated leaf.

"Wow," she breathed. "I look hot!" she boasted.

Feeling a giddy feeling enter her steps, she sprinted to the Pokemon Center.

"HORTON!" she cheered, jumping the unsuspecting teen coordinator.

"Oof! What?" he asked, shaking her off.

"Look!" she said, modeling for him.

"Amazing what hair stylist can do. They can even tame the most wild of jungles," he said with a smirk.

She glared at him, "I'll shave myself bald tonight."

"Have fun with that," he said dismissively.

Blaire kicked him hard in the leg.

"OUCH!" he yelped, grabbing his aching leg. "Dead leg! Dead leg!"

She just grinned and left him behind as she went up to the counter.

"My pokemon please," she asked with a mock sweet tone.

The nurse's face turned a little scared again. _I guess she remembers me_. Running through the backdoors, she came back a second later with two pokemon in a little holder we would think would hold four cups of soda (like the ones from In-N-Out).

"Thank you very much," she said, smiling charmingly.

The nurse gave a frightened nod and ran back through the back doors.

"I think it's your face, but there's nothing I or any other beautician can do about that. You're just a hopeless case," Drew chuckled behind her.

She swung her hands behind her again, only to hit him in the face.

"Oops, my bad," she smiled.

He scowled as she danced past him out of the Center. Blaire put a hand to her hip, waiting for the slow Drew to trudge outside. When he finally came to where she was standing, she dragged him past the coordinating stadium and next to the cycling road into a small-forested area.

"Why are we here?" he asked between pants.

She flashed him the two shining pokeballs between her fingers. Pressing their middle buttons, they enlarged, releasing a red stream of light and the outline of a cat and a sheep.

"You said that we would let them decide what they wanted to do, right?" she asked, tossing him the empty pokeballs.

He caught them with ease, "Oh, right."

"So little guys, what do you want to do?" Blaire asked them.

The two looked around, perhaps looking for their previous owner. The Meowth growled at her while the Mareep looked at her in wonder.

"Blondie isn't here anymore," Blaire stated, reaching her hand towards them.

"Merow!"

The Meowth outstretched its claws and swiped her hand. Blaire flinched while the blood began oozing out of the cut.

"This is definitely Blondie's pokemon," she muttered while glaring at the cat.

The pokemon returned her glare and ran into the bushed to never be seen again. Blaire turned to the sheep pokemon with irritated eyes.

"Your turn."

The Mareep stared a moment before shaking and tearing up.

"Maaa! Maaa!" it cried.

Blaire sweatdropped. Exactly what was she supposed to do?

"Ummm…" she started, reaching her hand to pet its fluffy head.

It seemed to like that and nuzzled into her touch. _Adorable little thing_.

"Maa! Maa!" it cheered.

Blaire glomped it and squeezed it to her chest. Drew looked at her weirdly.

"Mine," she pouted, before tossing Mareep into the air.

"I'm going to keep you alright? Do you mind?" Blaire asked while catching it.

It tilted its head cutely.

"That's going to be a yes!" Blaire proclaimed, throwing the pokemon extra high.

"I don't think that's-" Drew started unsurely.

She turned, "What?"

"**MAAA**!!!" the little sheep bleated before landing on Blaire.

"A good idea." He finished, watching the two lay on the ground with swirly eyes.

And that is how Blaire gained a new member, Mareep, to join her party of electric pokemon. Her team now consisted of an Electrike, Jolteon, and Mareep.

_It's almost like how I was before…_


	7. Wagers Galore

Like Lightning- Wagers Galore

XxX

Last time I'm going to say this… then again, maybe not, but OC's are very much welcomed here. Blaire loves OC's and so do I. So submit if you'd like. And now I will say who gets the first dedication of this series. The award for the first review for Like Lightning goes to White Rose Phantom!!! This chappie's dedicated to you!!!

XxX

It was the morning of the Pokemon Cosplayers Convention, and Blaire wanted to be there early.

"Let's go then," Drew finally said after all her whining.

"With your hair like THAT?" she asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

Blaire grabbed a bottle of hair gel from her magical backpack and grinned at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, backing away.

Tackling to the ground, she gave him a mischievous look, "You'll see."

"**NOOOOO**!"

XxX

"Mary had a little lamb! Little lamb! Little lamb!!!" Blaire sang, skipping with her new Mareep in arms, "Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as… cheese?"

The little sheep baa-ed as Blaire chuckled. Drew looked at her in distain. He already changed her physical appearance to something a bit better than before, but he could do nothing about her psychological problems. Actually, no one could.

The pair was walking, or in Blaire's case skipping, to another park with a few people in it. How many days away was the contest in this chapter? Why, a day of course! And now, the two planned on working out a theme and routine.

"I say we dress up like a sheep and shepherdess. I'll be the shepherdess and you can be the sheep!" Blaire suggested with a grin.

"How about no?" Drew retorted with annoyance. "And why would you suggest something as stupid as that? We'd lose for sure!"

"Well," she started, "I was thinking of using Mareep."

He glared at her, "That would be a stupid mistake only a rookie would make. You just got that pokemon today, and you expect to use it for a contest tomorrow? It probably wouldn't listen to you at all! You'd just make a complete fool of me!"

Blaire was a little insulted, but one of her new favorite things to do was prove people wrong.

"So you think that my Mareep wouldn't listen to me at all? How about if we had a battle to prove it?" she asked, holding up the little sheep.

Drew scoffed. Did she really think she could beat him in a battle with that pokemon? She had already lost to him once, and that was with a pokemon that had experience. She wouldn't stand a chance.

"Fine," he replied, releasing his Masquerain. "I'll even give you a little bit of an advantage just because I feel sorry for you."

"Heh, you know, you're being cocky," Blaire pointed out, placing her Mareep in the middle of their field. "It's a stupid move I'll make you regret."

"We'll see. Masquerain, bubble!" he ordered nonchalantly.

"Mareep, come here!" Blaire commanded.

Drew blinked. Come here? What kind of order was that? _Heh, she's a goner_.

As Masquerain's bubbles neared Mareep, the little sheep ran to Blaire's side, incidentally dodging the attack.

"Thunder wave the mean pokemon," Blaire cried, faking a sad look.

Drew was dumbfounded as her pokemon let out an angry cry and bristled up. Masquerain wasn't any better. It just gave the sheep a confused stare before a wave of lightning hit it.

"What?" Drew asked incredulously. The pokemon was actually listening to her.

"Good job, Mareep!" Blaire cheered, "Now, thundershock!"

The little pokemon lit up in a bright yellow color before releasing a jolt of electricity at its stunned enemy. Masquerain let out a distressed cry as it got hit by Mareep's attack.

Blaire smirked at Drew's misbelieving eyes. She didn't think she would win, but she knew that she had proved him wrong.

"Had enough?" she asked teasingly.

"Ha!" Drew sneered, "We're just getting started! Masquerain, quick attack!"

"Cotton spore!" Blaire yelled as the sheep released little cotton balls from its mouth.

Drew's Masquerain was slowed considerably, having a bit of trouble rushing past the cotton balls in the air.

"Now, thunderwave again! Or else the big meanie might eat me!" Blaire cried.

"Agility!" Drew countered as his eye twitched, knowing the big meanie Blaire was talking about was him. "And gust!"

Blaire internally sighed. The top coordinator had begun to take this fight seriously, and at Mareep's level, she wouldn't be able to win, but this would be good experience for the little pokemon.

The sheep flew in the air from the gust of wind, surrounded by its cotton balls that flew around with it.

"Maaaa!" it cried as it flew.

Blaire sprinted to where she guessed her pokemon would land, only to go to far and get nailed in the head by one of the sheep's hooves.

"Maaaa!" it cheered, accidentally spitting cotton balls into Blaire's face.

"Bleh!" Blaire coughed, spitting out a few bits of fluff herself.

Drew smirked and returned Masquerain to its pokeball.

"I think I won." He concluded aloud.

"Au contraire, mon charie," Blaire sang, carrying her happy pokemon in her arms.

"Mon charie is a female," Drew spat. "And what do you mean?"

"You have won ze battel, but I have won ze wager," she proclaimed in a French accent.

"Maa!" the sheep agreed.

He face-palmed himself. Did the blow to her head affect what little sanity she had?

"Either way, that pokemon's not going to enter the contest," Drew stated, rubbing his temples.

"But why?" Blaire whined, still in her French mode.

"Maa!" the sheep cried, snuggling into Blaire.

Drew ignored them, "It's still not strong enough to be Roselia's partner. We do have standards you know. Somehow, you forcibly met them."

"MAAA!!!" Blaire's pokemon wailed.

She rubbed its head comfortingly and held it up to eye's view, "I'm going to have a talk with this big meanie. Meanwhile, you get some rest and dream. Dream evil thoughts of Horton."

It let out an agreeing noise before Blaire returned it to its pokeball. She glared at the so-called 'professional' coordinator.

"Then what do you propose I do?" she asked, angry about the standards comment.

"I was thinking of using Electrike, but how well does your Jolteon fight alone? Never mind, let's battle again," he suggested, well, more like ordered.

"Fine, but why don't we have a little bet?" Blaire asked, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I'm listening."

"Winner gets to pick out the outfits we wear tomorrow," she challenged.

Outfits? Drew almost forgot about that part of the contest. Couples were supposed to be judged on their harmony and how good they looked together.

"You're on. Go, Roselia!" he said, releasing his pokemon in a fancy manor.

"Jolteon, game time!" Blaire sang, throwing her pokeball in the same way Drew did.

"Roselia, let's start off with-"

"Agility, Jolteon!" Blaire ordered, cutting the glaring boy off, "What? You gotta be faster than that to beat me this time. There's no way I'm going to let you pick what I'm going to wear tomorrow."

"Yeah? That's probably because I'll force you to go in a paper sack," he retorted, "Petal Dance!"

"Sand attack cyclone," she countered. "And ruin your rep too? Wow, aren't you full of surprises?"

The lightning dog kicked a cloud of dirt into the air before rapidly running around Roselia as the other pokemon just began releasing fragrant petals in the air. A cyclone or petals and sand began to form around the poisonous pokemon.

"You think I'll fall for that one again? Roselia, grasswhistle!" he commanded.

Blaire smirked, "And you think I'd pull the same trick on you twice? Jolteon, Spark-release!"

The yellow dog slowed down considerably and lit up yellow, releasing a few sparks from its bristles, causing the petals in the air to catch aflame one by one. This caused the little rose to freak out.

Drew cringed as the fire-petals rained down on his pokemon. He guessed that Jolteon was the strongest pokemon Blaire had, not to mention the fastest. Although he had already seen it battle, witnessing it for himself was something different. Though he didn't like its trainer, the electrical dog was good at combos, not to mention powerful.

"Use the attack now, Roselia!" Drew ordered.

"Oh, no you don't. Jolteon, Pin Missile."

As Drew's pokemon was about to blow into its roses, Jolteon skidded to a stop and released hundreds of electrical pins at the rose pokemon. As the first noise came out, the pins hit, causing the pokemon to lose focus and fall to the ground.

He flinched, "Sunny day!"

His pokemeon got up with a smile and pointed its roses towards the sun. Blaire wasn't all too sure what he was going to do with the attack, but she wanted to take no chances. As the temperature began rising a few degrees Blaire told Jolteon to attack.

"Use thundershock!"

"Protect!" Drew commanded.

A blue barrier surrounded the rose, causing the lightning bolt to deflect and hit a nearby tree. This caused the few nearby people to become aware of them, wanting to know what all the commotion was about.

"Now use Synthesis!"

"Quick attack!" Blaire yelled, not wanting the opponent to regain any health.

Jolteon attacked before Drew could issue a counter. The Roslia slammed into a tree.

"Roselia, use-"

"OH MY GOSH, GUYS!!! IT'S DREW!!!!" one of the spectators screamed.

Drew looked them for the first time. Seeing a few cute girls in the crowd, he flashed them a charming wink.

"Thunder wave!" his opponent shouted, waking him up from his flirting.

"Roselia!" he cried, realizing his pokemon was now paralyzed.

"Let's finish this off with a Thunder-Fang combo!" Blaire said smugly, knowing that Drew would lose because of his little distraction.

His Roselia was paralyzed so any move that Drew ordered wouldn't go into affect until it was too late, and he knew that as well. Lucky for him, there was no one with their cameras out in the crowd.

"Jol!" the pokemon grunted, before releasing and extremely powerful bolt of lightning at the paralyzed pokemon.

"ROOOOSE!!!" it cried in pain.

Drew cringed. This was all because he was distracted for a minute.

The little pokemon stood wearily, obviously not strong enough to take one more strong hit like that. Unfortunately, Blaire and Jolteon's combo wasn't finished.

"Teon!" it grunted once more before its fangs lit up.

Drew's eyes widened before swiftly grabbing Roselia's pokeball and returning it.

Blaire's face was anything but humble when she saw Drew return his pokemon to its ball. He knew he would lose as soon as Roselia was paralyzed since Jolteon would move too fast for any healing moves to take effect.

"Looks like we're going shopping," Blaire grinned.


	8. The Famous Ex

Like Lightning- The Famous Ex

Hehe… I finally put a little romance just for you guys! And once more, OC's. I. Need. Contestants…. And just to let you know, I simply adore the three people who read up to chapter seven! Whoever you are, this is for you!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own; you can't sue. Haha, suckas! What now?

XxX

"I can't believe you gelled my hair," Drew pouted.

Blaire grinned, "You wouldn't stand a chance against me like that."

Now, Drew's hair was styled to match one of a Rosellia's head.

"But I still think my costume's better," she pointed out.

He waved up his rose pom-poms sarcastically, "Against this?"

She nodded.

He thwacked her in the face with one of the buds, "Don't think so."

XxX

"I can't believe I'm in your pants," Drew said miserably.

Blaire laughed at how wrong the sentence sounded, "You know you like it."

He glared at her, "And why are they so tight? My legs can barely move!"

"You have to admit those skinny jeans are sexy," she pointed out.

"My legs can't breath!" whispered between clenched teeth.

She chuckled, "They're legs. They don't really need air."

"But they need room to move! And these pants don't exactly let me do that," he yelled.

Blaire shrugged, thinking the whole thing was pretty funny.

But why was Drew in her pants? To start off, Blaire had won their bet yesterday since her opponent, Drew, returned Roselia to its pokeball before the match really ended. To her, that sounded as good as a forfeit got. Then, Blaire decided to drag him shopping. Poor Drew. Since Blaire wanted to save money and Drew refused to pay, she bought him a collar with a vintage rose and a few black bracelets. And since Drew was barely taller than her (only because he had a longer torso and the skinny jeans were too big on her), she let him use her clothes. That is why Drew was wearing Blaire's black skinny jeans.

"So wear's the shirt?" he asked, beginning to adjust to the tightness of the pants.

Blaire grinned, "What shirt?"

"What do you mean by 'What shirt?'" he roared.

"I mean, what shirt do you speak of because I bought you no shirt," she said, slipping on a necklace with a lightning bolt on it.

Drew looked seriously ticked, "Then what am I going to wear?"

"This," Blaire said simply before clipping the rose collar around his neck.

"**This** is all I'm wearing?" he asked, glaring fiercely into her close-up eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much," she stated, sliding the bracelets onto his wrists. "Don't we make a hot couple?"

"No," Drew said sourly, trying to stretch the pants.

"I think so," Blaire sang, giving herself a look in the mirror, "But I make up 99% of that good-looking-ness."

Blaire wore a black mini-skirt and black footless leggings with black high heels. Unlike Drew, she wasn't topless. She wore a tight, lacy tank top with a thinner camisole that was only visible at the bottom.

"Funny how I thought you didn't even reach a percent, but I'd make up for that," he said, hoping to irritate her.

She looked in the mirror for a second before reaching her conclusion, "Nope."

He sighed and banged his head against the hotel wall.

That's right, Drew and Blaire were sharing a room with one bed in a hotel. Did they share the bed? Nope. Even though Blaire tried to argue that a lady should be the one sleeping on the bed, Drew retorted that she wasn't a lady, leaving Blaire to sleep on the couch. End of story.

Blaire looked over Drew's clothes. He wasn't really bad looking, just not really her type.

"Hey!" she shouted in astonishment, "Your mipples are pink!"

**BANG!**

And that would be the sound Drew of banging his head in disbelief.

"Stop looking at them!" he glared, covering them with his hands.

"You're acting like a girl. Mine are bigger anyways," she boasted.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Not by much," he whispered under his breath.

"**HEY**!!! They are too!" she yelled from behind him.

And that was all that they said until they arrived at the Slateport Coliseum.

XxX

"Miss May! Over here!" a reporter yelled, hoping to catch the brunette's attention.

"Yes?" she asked, giving him a charming smile.

"Is it true that you are going to be a judge for the Pokemon Couples Coordinating Contest?" he asked.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" she replied with a giggle.

The reporter blushed. She was very cute in many people's eyes, and he like many others, liked the young coordinator.

"Miss May!" a female red-headed reporter called as her camera man snapped a few pictures.

She gave the other female a secret look of irritation. May could truthfully say that she didn't like female attention. Giving the reporter the most realistic smile she could, she nodded.

"We have interviewed your _ex_, Mr. Drew in Mauville and know for a fact that he is participating. Do you have any comments on that?" she asked, putting emphasis on the word ex.

Mays ears perked up in interest. Drew was going to be there?

"Umm… Would you know who is partner might be?" she asked, showing the cameraman her innocent eyes.

He flushed and handed her a copy of the latest Poke'Entertainment. She looked at the cover, hiding her interest in it. On it was a girl with long unruly green hair hanging on Drew's back with her legs wrapped around his torso. The shot was taken at a kind of bad angle so she couldn't see her ex's face very well. _I wonder if he's forgiven me_?

"Well, I guess I would say good luck," she said, showing her fake smile once more. "Excuse me please, but I have to go now! Sorry!"

With that, she ran into the building into her dressing room. She let out a huff. It was true that the two had a breakup, a pretty bad one in fact, but she couldn't deny that she still had feelings for the young, green-haired coordinator. Honestly, she was glad that he was going to appear in the contest. She had a little hunch that he would since he never was one to back out of a challenge.

She slipped on a pretty pink dress and two little star clips into her short brown locks. A knock was heard from outside, making May jump, but it was only the make-up artist. As the lady worked on her eyes, May was inwardly full of hope. _Maybe we can get back together again._

XxX

"Horton! I'm so hungry," Blaire cried, grabbing her stomach in desperation.

Drew sighed, "No, because if I'm not eating, you aren't either. And call me Drew in the competition."

She pouted, "Fine, Hor."

BANG! BANG!

Blaire looked at Drew in surprise, only to see him banging his head on the coliseum wall.

"I-"

BANG! BANG!

Blaire sighed. Every now and then, she wondered which one of them was more immature.

BANG! BANG!

Now she was beginning to get irritated.

BANG! BANG!

This time, she walked up to him and pinched his mipple and twisted it, "Tittie-twister!"

Drew almost screamed, but only let out a yelp of pain.

"Are you done with your banging?" she asked, still having a firm grip of the tit in her fingers.

He only nodded, unable to speak because of the pain.

"Good," she said, finally letting go, "You were making too much noise?"

If Drew wasn't in so much pain, he might have blushed, knowing she meant it in a dirty way, but he was in pain, so he didn't.

"So what's going to be happening today first?" she asked, only getting a squeak in response.

Blaire blinked. Maybe she went too far.

"Aha," she let out a nervous chuckle and guided him to the door, "Why don't we get you inside?"

Drew just groaned, causing Blaire to blush. _What a sexy sound_.

"Uhhhmmmm," she said, unsure what to do besides take him inside.

Once they entered the room, all the female contestants blushed, a few male ones as well. Drew looked at them with a pained expression on his face as he leaned on his female partner. All the girls swooned, and a few of them had nosebleeds on the spot.

"Wow. This is one way to take out all the competition," she breathed.

Drew just grunted. Guiding him towards a bench, she let him sit, standing up since there was no room on the bench.

"You don't have registration," he coughed, the pain finally numbing.

Blaire gave him a mysterious smirk, "Don't worry about that. Besides, I think the contest is starting now."

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Pokemon Couples Coordinating Contest in Slateport city!" an orange-haired girl welcomed from the middle of the stage.

All the contestants were in the back, only watching by a big-screen TV in the front of the room. After a few more words most of the coordinators didn't care to listen to, the announcer introduced the judges.

"Now I will introduce the judges," the girl proclaimed.

Blaire and Drew perked up a little.

"Mr. Raoul Contesta!" she said, pointing to a bi-color haired man wearing a burgundy blazer.

"Hello there! I hope you all have a pleasant time here," he said with a smile.

The camera moved on to the next person.

"Mr. Suziko!"

The monkey-looking man simply waved before the camera moved onto the third judge.

"Our very own Nurse Joy!" the girl said with pride.

Blaire glared, while Drew scoffed. _What luck_. It was the same Joy that seemed to be scared out of her wits of Blaire.

"And our guest judge, last years Hoenn Grand Cup Winner, May!" she cheered as the camera focused on the brown haired female.

Drew visibly flinched, and Blaire gave him a wondering look.

"I hope we all have fun," May smiled, which seemed to show sparkles in the screen.

The male portion of the audience roared with applause. Blaire covered Drew's eyes.

"Hey!" he yelped in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"So that was the famous ex I heard about," she murmured.

Drew relaxed into her hold, not even realizing that the contest was starting. Lucky for them, they were last anyhow.

Blaire kept her hands over Drew's eyes, not saying a word. She knew when there was a time to speak, and right now didn't seem like one of those times.

Drew didn't like Blaire in the beginning. She was loud, annoying, witty, and sarcastic. He thought she was a stalker and a maniac that belonged in the asylum, but like this… he really didn't mind. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.


	9. Thriller

Like Lightning- Thriller

XxX

Yessir, I did change Blaire's last name to something less fancy, but I know you'll all be smart enough to go on x) I believe in youuuuu!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own; you can't sue. Haha, suckas! What now?

XxX

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if you are performing in the cosplaying contest, please step over here," a man ordered.

Blaire gave Drew a challenging smirk as both ran to be the first in line.

In the end, Blaire was the first one there since she was faster, leaving Drew third. Third, you ask? Yes. Another boy managed to get in the middle of them with purple hair. He was dressed in a Cacnea suit.

"Hey," the boy grinned, causing Blaire to turn around, "My name's Harvey."

Drew twitched. _Harveeeee_ey…

"And I am disturbed. Goodbye!" Blaire retorted saucily.

Drew smirked. _Buuuuuuuuuuuurn_.

XxX

"Now for our last contestants! Let's hear some enthusiasm our last pair of the day!" the orange haired female proclaimed.

Releasing her hands from Drew's eyes, Blaire grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Guess that's us, _Drew_," she said, using his name for the first time.

He felt a little tingle in his gut, but dismissed it.

"Yeah," he said as the two of them walked hand-in-hand to the stage.

When they appeared, a roar of applause came from the audience. Blaire guessed most of it was for Drew being shirtless.

"My, my!" the announcer sighed, looking dreamily at Drew.

May blushed. There was Drew in his shirtless glory. She had never seen so much of him, but there was no denying that it was hot. His skin looked so smooth!

He gave a smirk from all the attention he got. _Maybe the pants weren't so bad after all_. Blaire gave him a mushroom sigh. He was so full of himself.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Drew," the bi-color-haired judge, Mr. Contesta, said with a grin. "I know you know how the first round goes but you're partner-"

There was a pause as the man looked at Blaire for a minute. His mind seemed to race with familiarity before he finally remembered who she was.

"IT' S BLAIRE MAKINO!!!" Mr. Contesta, exclaimed.

The monkey man, Mr. Suziko gasped, "I like it!"

The rest of the audience was whispering to themselves, wondering what caused the main judge to shout.

Blaire saluted with her free hand, "Nice to see you again, sir. Please be sure that I know how the first round of a contest goes."

The man chuckled, "Sharp as ever, I see. Anyways, let's appeal!"

Drew looked at Blaire in confusion. Mr. Contesta usually only remembered the names of the coordinators that made an impact on him. He knew he was one for sure, but the judge even repeated her last name, something he usually never remembered.

"You ready?" Blaire asked with a determined grin, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He flashed her a boyish grin, which was caught on camera, causing most of the females to scream.

"Yup."

"Jolteon, game time!"

"Roselia, go!"

"Blaire and Drew have brought out Roselia, a grass type, and Jolteon, and electric type. Not your usual easy pairing, but let's see how this turns out!" Vivian, the announcer (whose name I just found) said in anticipation.

"Follow my lead," Drew mouthed to Blaire, who nodded.

"Magical Leaf!" Drew ordered.

"Roooo!" The tiny rose pokemon cheered, releasing a flurry of colorful leaves from its roses.

"Jolteon, Agility-cyclone combo!" Blaire commanded.

May and everyone else, excluding Mr. Contesta and Mr. Suziko, wondered what the newly found coordinator was doing.

In the blink of an eye, Blaire's pokemon was racing around the leaves so fast that a cyclone of shining leaves was spinning around the center of the stage.

"A nice combo, but is it enough?" Vivian asked, hoping to stir up excitement.

Blaire and Drew smirked at each other. It was surprising how in tune they were in a Pokemon Contest. It was almost the exact opposite when they weren't battling. Drew could never predict what she would do next.

"Petal Dance! Then go in! "Drew said before hundreds of tiny pink petals now swirled into the cyclone, mixing with all the shining leaves.

The audience gasped. If Roselia tried to go in, Jolteon would ram into it because of its speed.

"Heel!" Blaire yelled.

The electrical dog came to a complete halt, giving Roselia the chance to jump in the eye.

"Now, Roselia, sweet scent!" Drew shouted.

"Agility!"

His pokemon blew upward into its roses. Luckily for them, Jolteon had been spinning fast enough to keep the cyclone going until it returned. A shining pink mist now filled the spinning wind, faintly spreading its scent all through the room.

"Let's finish this up, Drew," Blaire proposed with a grin.

He caught the look in her eyes and nodded.

"Jolteon, Thunder-cyclone combo!"

May gasped. Was that Blaire girl going to hit Roselia? She wouldn't forgive her if she did. She loved the little rose pokemon like her own; unfortunately, it didn't like her back.

No, Jolteon's thunder never even really happened. Actually, all the pokemon did was light up with electricity, catching a petal on fire. But that petal caught other petals on fire, but leaves still shone brightly, changing colors even with the flames.

"Sunny Day!" Drew commanded.

A light appeared in the cyclone, making the flames and the pink sparkles shine brighter. It was truly magnificent to see really. Little balls of flames, some shining different colors, spun in a circle among fragrant pink sparkles. The flames enhanced the sweet scent in the air, making the whole room smell beautifully.

"Heel!" Blaire ordered, causing her pokemon to stop in a sudden halt.

May was worried. Since the Jolteon stopped, that would mean the cyclone would as well. If any of those flames touched the ground, it would burn the whole stadium down with everyone inside. _I have to have faith in Drew… That's how we split up. _She let out a sorrowful sigh, but continued watching, unable to help but feel drawn to their performance. It was something about them that just compelled her to watch. She already knew Drew had that sort of effect whenever he was on the stage, but the girl…

"Last quarter! Use Sand Attack!" Blaire yelled as Drew issued his own attack.

"Now, Roselia, Giga Drain!" Drew yelled.

Sand began hovering between the flames and shine; little green orbs following it seconds later. One by one, the flames began to die out from the touch of sand. The sand became trapped in the little green bubbles falling gently.

"Final move, Jolteon!" Drew said, taking control of Blaire's pokemon.

What he was doing, he wasn't all too sure, but he had a feeling it would turn out all right.

Blaire gave him a confused look before calling Roselia, "You ready, Roselia?"

Both pokemon made an approving noise before their trainers called their final attacks.

"Pin Missle!"

"Flash! Then follow it up with protect!"

Jolteon fired hundreds of missiles into the floating green orbs, causing them to burst and release the sand onto the pokemon below. As the bubbles popped, Roselia used flash, making the whole room turn white. Now the sand fell at them, and the small rose pokemon made a blue-ish sort of barrier around them.

When the light disappeared, the two pokemon stood in all their glory around a sheet of sand that covered the arena, but a small circle around them remained spotless.

Blaire gripped Drew's had tightly. During the whole match, she had never let go for a second. It had been a while since she had so much thrill in five minute's time (sure didn't take that long to write). She let out a ragged sigh; it was worth it all. Looking at the audience's awe, she smiled. She really missed the scenery like this.

Drew had a proud smirk on his face, squeezing Blaire's hand back. He was really surprised when she was able to match up with his coordinating. The two were in perfect synch, not having to say a word to each other, but compliment each other's moves completely. He looked at the audience's awed faces, feeling excited that he was half the reason they were like this.

The two looked at each other before swapping accomplished smiles and bowed for the audience.

The once quiet audience roared with applause, many even standing up. They started talking amongst themselves on how exiting the performance was. Some thought that they had planned the whole thing out. The more attentive ones pointed out the look on Blaire's face when the trainers switched pokemon at the end. Both parties agreed it was the best show they had ever seen.

Finally coming back to her senses, Vivian spoke, "**WOW**!!! Wasn't that an amazing performance, folks? Did you see that teamwork? Stunning! But let's hear what the judges have to say."

Three of the four judges were standing as they all clapped. May was the only one who didn't stand. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous seeing the girl hold onto Drew's hand and perform with him. Not to mention that they executed perfect teamwork. If she and Drew had that while they were together, they would still be together. _What's to say that we aren't?_

"Mr. Contesta?"

"Breath-taking," the head judge sighed, "I expected nothing less from the Drew and Blaire couple. Ten!"

May's jealousy spiked double. Couple? But this was the Pokemon Couples Coordinating Contest, and she knew Drew that well. He wouldn't pick just anyone to be his partner, but that girl wasn't just anyone, and she knew. Who she was, May didn't know… yet.

"Mr. Suziko?"

"Remarkable!" he exclaimed, clapping extra hard for them, "Ten!"

"These two seem to be getting some really good scores right now, but let's ask Nurse Joy what she thinks," Vivian proclaimed, also thinking they deserved perfect scores.

"Th-that was amazing!" the nurse breathed, "Such teamwork… I give it a ten as well."

Blaire let out a relieved sigh. She and Drew were already getting scores that passed a few of the previous contesters.

"Thirty points? Amazing, but no less than expected from this perfect couple! Now, onto our last judge, May!"

To this, Blaire heard males hollered and whooped. She guessed that this May was pretty popular with the guys. Then again, she probably had to be to be Drew's girlfriend.

"Nine," she whispered, not daring to look at Drew or the girl.

A considerable number of people booed her for this. Even the judges and the announcers looked at her in surprise. But May didn't care. Her heart was clenching. The perfect couple? That had once been the two of them. Now that Blaire girl was taking her place?

Drew looked at the struggling judge, almost feeling sympathy. _But I have no feelings for you anymore_. Apparently, his almost worries were visible on his face for Blaire to see. Unlike Drew, she was ecstatic for nearly getting a perfect score. She knew every set of judges had to have a sour one. She just guessed May was that judge.

Blaire jumped onto Drew's back and yelled, "We did it! We did it!"

Drew chuckled and spun her around, "Yeah."

"Yes! Yes!" Blaire cried, feeling stoked.

"And now we end the first round of judging with the best scores in the house. Hope we'll see you all tomorrow for our second round of judging! Good nigh!," Vivian yelled, getting another applause from the crowd.

Blaire hugged Drew's back and rested her head on his shoulder. She really missed all the energy from the contests. It had been ages since she had participated in one.

"**YEAH**!!!!" she screamed, causing a few in the arena to laugh at her antics.

May did not laugh. She found nothing about the situation funny. That girl was hugging her ex like it was no big deal. She was a big deal to him! She would be forgiven! She would get back together with him. May let out a small chuckle as insanity began to gently grasp her mind.

_He's going to be mine_.

XxX

I bet that leaves you in suspense? Doesn't it? I have updated three times today so I think I deserve a cookie… or a job… But please don't think I'm a May-basher. I always play her in Sapphire; in other words, I like her tons, but a friendly May wouldn't really feel like enough spice for me. A mean May would just feel gay. So you'll see what I do with her. *insert evil laugh* Well, it's around 1:30 a.m. and I just watched Slum dog Millionare too (an amazing movie that I recommend) so I'm going to hit the bed. Goodnight, my few readers!


	10. Food Fight!

Like Lightning- Food Fight!

I was probably inspired to write this chapter because of my stomach pains or all the review you guys sent me :) Even though we won't know who I was inspired by, I want to thank the two people who reviewed and the two people that sent me OC's... don't forget the eleven people that read up to chapter nine! I think I have enough OC's to last me through the whole series so thanks . and ShadowStalker:)!!!! Also big thanks to White Rose Phantom! I wasn't even planning to update anymore since spring break ended, but I am now convinced that I'm going to try my best to continue this series no matter what! Well, hope you like my attempt to recreate my Spring-Break feel!

XxX

"After much thinking and deciding, we have decided on who the winner of the Pokemon Cosplayers Contest is!!!" a lady exclaimed with excitement.

Blaire smirked at Drew. This was their moment of truth, and she could feel that she did better than him. It was in her bones; it was her destiny.

"Don't cry when you lose," he whispered.

"I was just about to say the same," she replied, "You can't fight your destiny, Drew."

"Now, without further ado, please give a welcoming round of applause for our winner.......................... #3!!! Drew!!!"

Blaire gaped.

"What was that about destiny?" he asked haughtily.

XxX

"Can you believe how high our scores were?" Blaire shouted excitedly as the duo exited from the coliseum.

Drew shook his head. Even her annoying questions weren't enough to bring down his mood. Honestly, he could say he felt like he could do anything... not like he couldn't before. But thirty-nine had to be the highest score he ever had.

"And did you see the way we ended that? Total bang!" she cheered.

"Of course I saw it. I was doing it too,"he replied nonchalantly.

She let out a mock gasp, "You naughty, naughty boy."

He blushed, "Pervert."

She grinned. She really had an amazing time though. The last time she had experienced something like that had to be a long time ago.

"Hey, Drew," Blaire called.

"Using my name now? Took you long enough," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. Most girls that met Drew would blush or faint from seeing that expression from him, but as if she would get bought by a simple smirk. She could probably give him one that could be much more devastating. She jumped on his back and gave him her shiniest grin when he asked her what she was doing.

"What's with that freaky expression," he asked under his breath.

Blaire let out a small chuckle and punched him on the head.

"OW! Quit hitting me all the time! You punch like a man!" he yelped, cradling his head to his hand.

She twitched. A man? She gave him a seductive chuckle and blew into his ear. She was no man. Period.

"Really now? Or is it just that you take punches like a sissy?" she asked in a sultry voice.

He blushed and tried to scratch his ear with his shoulder. Who knew that his ears were a sensitive spot for him?

"You wanna test that theory out?" he asked, dropping her on the ground.

She rubbed her semi-sore bottom. What happened to the nice Drew she was in sync with during their appeal time. _Must've turned into this green monster when I wasn't looking. _Blaire looked over him. He was REALLY attractive... especially in black, but she just didn't really like him like that. _Maybe my skinny jeans have some magic power that spread my hotness to those who are fortunate to wear them. _Basically, he was just like eye candy.

"You're on, but," her stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

Drew sighed. Most girls he spent time with would giggle, act cute, and never punched him, but Blaire was different, and not in the good way. He could've definitely mistake her for a man based on the way she acted. A recent happening flashed back in his head when she blew into his ear, causing him to blush. _It was cold_. Another memory popped into his head; this one was when she covered his eyes from seeing May on the screen. He probably would have taken her hands away if he wasn't so shocked to see his ex again. He should've been more prepared since he already knew she would be there.

"Let's go then," he said simply, pulling her up off the ground.

Blaire let out a startled gasp. Maybe she should have taken back that sissy comment. He pulled her up as if she was as light as a twig, a very tiny twig at that.

"I know, right? I thought you'd be heavier too since I almost always fall whenever you jump on me," he commented with a sarcastic look on his face.

She glared and punched him in the shoulder. When he let out a sound of pain, she laughed and ran ahead of him.

"Hurry up, Slowpoke! I want food, and you're treating me to it!" she called, waving her arms.

He sprinted towards her, "Who says I'm paying?"

"You're the one who invited me!" she said, running because he was getting closer.

He let out a playful growl. That girl could probably easily keep up with the guys in a marathon, maybe even win.

"Let's go before the place closes!"she whined, running faster. "I want a burger!"

"You're running too fast!" he panted, stopping to catch his breath.

She let out an annoyed whine and went back to get him. She grasped his hand firmly before breaking into a run, dragging him behind.

"I can't believe you're so slow!" she complained, not looking at him as she kept going.

"You're just too fast," he mumbled.

She heard him and flashed him a smirk and a peace sign. He faintly blushed and looked away, and she noticed. Her ego boost a little bit, knowing she was the reason. Too bad she wasn't really up for playing any romance games with anyone...

What kind of expression was that? Drew hoped that she didn't catch the color of his face. He guessed that he blushed a little since his face warmed up considerably. Her face looked completely different from the evil monster look he usually saw her with. Yes, Drew imagined her as a squash shaped green dino with tiny triangle teeth that were usually lodged into a prince's arm. Who was this prince? Why, him of course.

"How does Mr. Contesta know you," he asked suddenly.

She gave him a surprised look while she ran. She guessed that he caught that little slip up of hers. Oh, well.

"Guess we just have a past together," she said mysteriously.

"You have a past?" he wondered aloud.

_Don't tell me she has one of those sap stories as a past? Is he her guardian? Uncle? Grandfather? Secret lover?_ Drew shook his head. He couldn't really picture Mr. Contesta as a pedophile. It just looked too unnatural to even picture.

Blaire snorted, "Of course I have a past, Dummy! You do too!"

"I do?" he asked stupidly.

"You came from your mother, didn't you?" she retorted, lack of food beginning to make her a touch irritated.

"What kind of past is that!" he shouted from behind her, not really expecting that comeback.

She sighed, "You came from your mother. Don't even argue about that unless you're willing to admit you're an alien from Mars to the public. Some might believe it because of your hair, but anyways, since you came out, everything that's happened to you is a part of history. So anything that's happened since then is called the past."

He blinked. Was she trying to feed him wise words, advert him from his question, or tell him he was stupid in a fancy.

"I'm not a Martian," he stated.

Blaire grinned and gave him the Star-Wars peace sign with her free hand. Her stomach rumbled again, making her run faster.

"FOOD! FOOD!" she screamed, crocodile tears streaming down her face.

"TURN!!!" Drew yelled, trying to pull her back.

Too late. Blaire slammed into a tree (I just love including trees in my stories for some reason. Have any of you noticed?), bringing Drew into it with her.

"Owwww," she whined.

"Turn doesn't mean keep going forward. Keep your eyes open on the road!" he scolded, rubbing his head once more. He was probably going to get a headache from her because of her personality and physical attacks.

"Sorry," she muttered then beamed. "We're here! WacDonald's!"

BANG!

And that would be Drew smacking his head against the trunk of the tree the duo just flew into. Yep, he was definitely going to get headaches because of this girl.

"Tittie-twister!" she yelled before pinching his mipples and twisting them.

"**Aaaa-gggg-hhh**!" he half shuddered and yelled at the same time. "Stop doing that!"

She looked at him innocently and retracted her fingers from his chest. Pouting, she pulled him up with a little difficulty.

"You're kind of heavy, y'know?" she stated while pulling him to the counter of small fast-food restaurant. "I'll have three Whoopers, a large fries, one medium soda, and one large one please." she said to the drooling cashier.

She handed Blaire's receipt over with dreamy sparkles in her eyes, her eyes only transfixed on Drew and his shirtless, skinny-jean wearing self, "You're number's 406."

"And you act like a man," he grumbled, not paying attention to the adoring cashier.

"Well, someone has to do it," she sighed, pulling him to one of the many tables. "Hope you don't mind eating a Whooper."

He glared at her for the first comment and started massaging his pecs, "Why'd you order three?"

"Haven't you ever heard ze saying, 'One for you; Two for me'?" she replied in her French accent.

He twitched. Was she purposely trying to get him out of his good mood? And she was thinking she was going to eat two Whoopers in front of him? Drew's internal face had a mischievous grin plastered on its face, a perfect idea of revenge running through his head.

"Four-oh-six," the cashier called, waving at Drew.

He unintentionally ignored her, staring at the ceiling panels, calculating the formulas of his complicated evil plan.

Blaire grinned happily and skipped towards her food. Her smile broadened as she smelled the food. _It looks so gooood, and it's all __**MINE**_!!! She did a little spin before grabbing the bags and running over to the table where she and Drew sat at before dragging him outside to a nearby bench. Setting it on the bench, she laughed evilly and stared greedily at the food.

Drew grinned at this and grabbed two of the three Whoopers, quickly unwrapped them, and bit into them. Blaire looked at him in horror.

"M-m-my... MY WHOOPERS!!!" she shrieked and fell to her knees.

"Tasty," he said, taking another two bites.

"Dreeeeeeeew," Blaire glared and grabbed a few of the ketchup packets she stole from the counter. "Eat ketchup, Food Thief!"

With that, she tore them open and squeezed all the tomato she could on Drew's head. Shaking the little packet for emphasis, Blaire gave him a fake smile.

"Tasty," she mocked, licking her lips.

Drew gave her a dark chuckle and grabbed a few of the remaining ketchup packets, "Oh, yeah?"

"Don't you dare," she warned, making a cross out of fries in her hands, "I shun you!"

He riped them open and squirted the contents all over her.

"It's on!" she yelled, throwing her cross of fries at the other coordinators head.

They would've hit his face too if he didn't open his mouth and eat them. How did he react that fast? Was he some sort of secret ninja? She chucked more fries at him in anger; she was going to land one good hit, and he wasn't going to eat what she threw.

"Let me hit you!" she ordered fiercely.

Drew grabbed a handful of fries and stuffed them in your mouth, "Let's see how long those can keep you quiet."

Blaire coughed... then coughed some more... then gagged. The boy blinked. Did he take his joke a little too far? He cautiously went up to the choking teen and patted her on the back.

"Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

Blaire's face was turned from him, but he saw her nod. He let out a sigh of relief. _Relief_?

The girl was grinning while he wasn't aware and made a reach for her ice- cold Sprite. Making sure she had a firm grip on the cup, she dumped all the liquids over his body- head, chest, and all.

SPLASH!

The light green-haired coordinator let out a startled gasp before glaring at his partner.

"Soda?" he seethed.

She beamed and nodded furiously, "Yep!"

"Hehehe," he chuckled before enveloping her in a sloppy, wet hug.

She squirmed, "Let go you, wet dog! You're weeet!!!! Nooooo!"

He laughed and held her tighter. Blaire scowled at him before licking his cheek. He, in turn, blushed.

"Now THAT was tasty," she chuckled.

The pair looked at each other for a moment before full out laughing. Blaire was covered head to belly with ketchup and had a few fries sticking out of her shirt- not to mention she was a little damp. Drew's hair was a mix of light green and bright red. He had a bit of salt at the rims of his mouth, and he was wet, not damp, but wet- make that soaked.

They both continued laughing in each other's arms, not even noticing the man with his camera positioned at them a little bit away. The lens snapped, and he ran off to find the nearest reporter, not wanting to get caught by the two unsuspecting teens.

XxX

May was walking down one of the many halls of the Slateport Coliseum with a blank expression on her face. The scenes of Drew and Blaire being together kept replaying themselves over and over again in her head. The way the two seemed so... together was frustrating. When she and Drew were together, the paparazzi said that it looked like they were made for each other. Back then, she was so proud to hear that, but if they were made for each other, why was he with another woman that **WASN'T** her? It wasn't fair! He was supposed to be hers! Not that other girls!

"Today's contestants were pretty good," someone said, walking into the hallway.

May masked her face into a serene facade, not wanting to worry anyone.

"Especially the last pair! Those two looked really promising," another said enthusiastically, obviously still thrilled from their performance.

"Yeah! They looked so good together!" the first one commented.

May's heart clench. Look good together? That was supposed to be her they were talking about! They were talking about her, right?

"Not only that, they were in total sync!" the second person let out a dreamy sigh, "It must be so romantic!"

May couldn't take it anymore and ran past them into the solitary confines of her dressing room. Tears began to pour down her face, and she started bawling. Why weren't they talking about the relationship between Drew and her? Why were they talking about some girl that just appeared out of no where! She wasn't her! Drew would come to his senses and see that he really wanted her, not that other girl. She was his! Drew was just unsure!

"He's mine, he's mine..." she cried, slamming her fist into the mirror.

Memories began floating into the windows of her mind. She remembered it all: when they first got together, all the good times, the bad, and the break-up. More tears poured out as it all came back to her. It was all so glorious, and she wanted it back! She wanted it back so badly that the once strong girl she was began to crumble.

She looked at herself in the slightly cracked mirror. A small stream of blood was dripping down her hand, but it didn't hurt. Her heart was hearting much more than any wound she could have got at the moment, and she hated it. She hated it all. She hated that he wasn't with her, she hated that those times with Drew would only be memories, but most of all, she hated that girl.

May began to chuckle darkly. It was all because that girl came into the picture, wasn't it? If she hadn't come, nothing bad would have happened! She and Drew would still be together. Everything would be normal, but it wasn't because she was there! And for that, she would pay.

XxX

Hope I didn't make May seem toooo bad xP But my story, my plot, mostly not my characters. I can't believe I just finished chapter 10!!! I've never gotten that far for any of my series! Can anyone say progress?


	11. Easter Special Anyone?

Like Lightning- Easter Drabble

XxX

I'm a bit late in posting this, sorry! I hope you guys like it! Happy easter! Eggs anyone?

XxX

A young, ivy green-haired woman was humming a happy tune in the kitchen as she turned on the stove for the first time in years. Why was she in the kitchen when everyone knew she was the one in her family with absolutely no cooking skills whatsoever? Because it was Easter today, and she wanted to make hard-boiled eggs for her family.

"Daddy!!!" Mommy's in the kitchen!!!" a young, green apple-haired boy yelled from the front door.

Immediately, heavy footsteps could be heard rushing into the house. She blew a stray lock of hair away from her face. Figures they would come as soon as she started boiling water. Her husband rushed in with a panicked look on his face.

She looked at her husband with a sheepish grin on her face, "Ummmm.... hi?"

He sighed. His wife knew she wasn't allowed in the kitchen ever since the 'incident'.

"What are you doing in here, Blaire?" he asked, reaching to turn off the stove.

Blaire attacked his hand with a strainer. Four years of marriage and she was still as violent as when they first met, but they do say that some things never change, right.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking of course!" she retorted, turning back to her boiling water.

"Blaire, turn off this stove before you burn our house down!" he snarled, reaching once more for the knobs.

She thwacked his hands, "No! Don't you dare! I'm going to make hard-boiled eggs and paint them up all pretty!"

Her husband rubbed his temples.

"What am I going to do with you?" he moaned.

To that question, Blaire gave him a full-fledge grin, "Tie me up to the bed and do what we did on our honeymoon!"

He blushed cherry red. He had been rather daring during that week together, but with his wife's theories on their wedding night, who wouldn't want to try some of them out?

"Let me at least cook them for you first," he whispered, sliding his body behind hers.

Blaire faintly blushed and killed his cheek. He growled and started nipping her neck. His wife let out a small squeak before he turned off the stove.

"What happened to those eggs?" she asked huskily.

Her husband smirked against her neck, "Why don't we make some instead?"

Blaire let out a pleasured sigh and gave him a quick kiss. Unsatisfied, Drew pulled her up against him and forced his tongue in her mouth. Her wife eagerly returned his kill, pulling him closer to her.

"Andrew wants to kiss Mommy too!" their two and a half-year old son cried, grabbing his father's skinny-jean clad leg.

"Andrew!" his brother scolded from the hall, covering his eyes.

The pair laughed, and Blaire scooped her youngest son into her arms.

"Of course! You're much hotter then your father anyways!" she complimented, prepared to give the toddler a sweet peck on the cheek.

Her boy, however, had other plans. He quickly moved his face when her lips were about to land so she kissed his lips rather than his cheek.

"Hey! That's mine!" her husband whined.

Blaire chuckled and cuddled her son, "I think I've brought up another kissing monster. Blaine, don't end up like these two."

Her oldest grinned and ran to his mother, only to get scooped up by the other parent. Her husband then hugged his family tight, trying to show all of his affection for them by the gesture. A content sound escaped her lips. What she had done to deserve such and amazing life, she didn't know. Either way, she knew she was complete, all because of the man that was holding them in his arms.

"Harveeeeeeeeeeeeeeey."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

What?

"Harvey? Uh... Drew?"

Drew glared at his next door neighbor that was peeping through his window. He could swear that the purple-haired coordinator had a THING for HIS wife.

Blaire looked to see what her husband was doing, only to laugh at his protectiveness. It was amazing how much Drew hated windows. He even tried to convince her to bolt all of them with wood boards one time. She showed off her hand to her husband's glaring face.

"Must I say any more?" she asked as the ring gleamed in the light.

He smiled and kissed her again, "Nope, but we should do _something_ later on tonight"

"Ooooh! What, Daddy?"

"Can we go too?"

"Andrew wanna join! Andrew join!"

Blaire smiled as her husband face-palmed himself. Yup, it was all because of Drew.


	12. I See You

Like Lightning- I See You

XxX

This chapter's short cause I was determined to get it out today! This chapter is 100% dedicated to Remyx. The. Black. Summoner. No questions asked. Thank for for all your OC's! Hope you don't mind me abusing them xD Just kidding, but you'll have to read on and see what I'll do! Enjoy!

XxX

"So... about that bet...," Drew started.

Blaire stayed silent and looked away from him.

"What?" he asked.

She scowled and stuck her tongue at him, "Shut up. I don't talk to stupid winners."

He grinned, "You just did."

XxX

"I'm picking what we wear today!" Drew yelled, as Blaire began searching through a collection of skinny jeans.

"You're gonna make me wear a sack!" Blaire retorted, "Besides, I know sexy. You don't."

Drew ignored her and dragged her to another part of the store. After last night, he and Blaire were on better terms than before. Sure, they argued constantly, but he was less annoyed by her, and she ... well, thought he was the same, in a friendlier way. With the contest in a few hours, they were now looking for an outfit to appear on the stage in.

Rummaging through a few clothes, he looked for something she might look okay in. Pink didn't suit her, too much red reminded him of Christmas, brown made her look like a walking tree, and orange... he just shuddered. He dug deeper into the pile of clothes. He grabbed a white, short sleeved shirt and looked at it for a moment. White wouldn't be too bad, but it would look too plain by itself.

"Hey, Drew! Isn't this cool?" Blaire asked, waving a small green tie with small chains zig-zagging at various areas.

He grabbed it from her hand and held it up to the shirt. _Very nice_. Now, he looked for something for her lower half.

Blaire chuckled at the sight of Drew searching through a pile of pants, shorts, and skirts. Deciding to be friendly for once, she picked up a skirt she thought would match the shirt the other boy held.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she sang, holding up the skirt.

It was a short, layered skirt with plaid. Usually, plaid would look bad on most people, but this skirt was an exception. The plaid colors were mostly black, a few lines of gray, and a touch green. It might've been too much green for most people, but Blaire new how to work it out.

Jumping head-first, she dove into a giant pile of clothes. Drew could only blink when he heard her laughing hysterically.

"I can actually dive in without bashing my head into anything!"

Five minutes later, he wondered if he should see if something happened to her. As he was about to jump in, Blaire's head popped out from the side of the pile. She let out a heaving gasp, but grinned, flashing him a long gray and black reading glasses. _Wouldn't those get crushed_? He sighed and started pulling her head out of the pool of clothes and things.

"OUCH! Drew, that's my head!" she complained, trying to bite his hands.

He pulled her hair whenever her mouth got close to his hands. She whimpered. _My hair_! He pulled harder, a little surprised at how hard she was to pull. He wondered how many pounds of clothes were on her. He knew she was light for a fact. Finally, after twenty minutes of Drew and Blaire's pushing, she was finally half-way out.

"Hey! You wanna see me walk on my hands?" she joked, trying to pull herself out.

Drew heaved out an irritated sigh before he began pulling her hands as hard as he could. Inch by inch, Blaire began sliding out of the giant mound of clothes.

"I'm out! I'm out!" she cheered as she pulled her last foot out.

Drew collapsed to the ground and heaved, "I should kill you."

She grinned as she pulled off the pink lacy D-cup bra from her foot and threw it at Drew's head, "I know you won't. We're still traveling together!"

He threw vile thing off his head before kicking her sitting butt, "I'm satisfied."

She yelped and rubbed her sore bottom. She glared at him as he walked to the men's section of the store. Holding her clothes in one arm, she punched Drew in the shoulder with the other.

"I'm satisfied," she declared, skipping to the skinny jeans.

Drew massaged his shoulder. Blaire really did punch like a man, no joke. When she punched him in the arm, it hurt a lot, when she kicked him, it hurt more, and when she gave him a tittie-twister... he inwardly screamed. It **HURT **unbearably so! He shuddered and grabbed a random pair of pants.

Blaire saw what he picked up and threw a metal button at his hand with surprising accuracy. She grinned when he jumped.

"Ow!" he yelped, grabbing his assaulted hand.

"You're not wearing that," she stated simply.

She stalked over to the mens pants and picked up black cargo pants. She looked at them approvingly before tossing them at his face.

"You'll wear that," she picked up a green blazer, "And that. Unbuttoned."

Drew blinked. Wasn't he supposed to be the one picking out their outfits? Before he had the chance to argue, Blaire shoved him into one of the dressing rooms.

"Change," she ordered, "Now."

With that, she shut the door and went to try on her clothes in the one next to it.

The boy sighed and put on his clothes. Lucky for him, the pants she picked were baggy so his legs had the 'air' they needed to breath with. He wondered why Blaire never let him wear a shirt for the competition. Sure, the blazer was warm, not to mention that it looked good, but his smooth, white chest was a bit distracting.

"Are you done yet?" Blaire asked from outside. "We need accessories!"

She, herself, was also done changing. The short skirt complimented her legs, and the top did her some pretty good justice as well. She grinned as Drew walked out of the small stall.

"Why can't I have a shirt?" he whined.

"Cause you catch more attention this way!"

It was true. Many women were looking their way, whether interested in the young coordinator or not. Most blushed, while some had nose bleeds. Either way, their attention was focused on him and his chest.

Don't think Blaire didn't have anyone looking at her either. Men's eyes were glued to her, though not as many as the women. Even the older people in the stores thought they looked cute.

"See?" she asked. "Now those accessories!"

"Is that a wanna-be that I see?" a mocking voice said loudly.

"Should I beat him up for you?" another, more masculine one asked.

"He's pretty cute!" one squealed.

"Guys..." Another one complained. "Not in front of Sora..."

Drew and Blaire looked at the group of five that stood a few yards away. There were three girls and two boys. One looked pretty cute and young, maybe she was about eleven or twelve. The other looked just as cute, but more girly. The last one was their complete opposite. She looked much older and had short spiky hair that made her look intimidating; her height may have also added to that factor. She looked like she was even taller than Drew.

"She looks out of this world," he shuddered, "And not in that hot, sexy way either."

The two boys also looked their age. The elder boy had his arms around the intimidating girl and was even taller than her! _Wow_... He wore brown khakis and a black shirt with purple spiderweb designs. The shorter one was really skinny, but looked kind of muscular at the same time. He was dressed almost identically to the older male beside him.

Drew visibly flinched beside Blaire and she looked at him, a bit confused. Did Drew know the group?

"Drew?" she asked.

"Sora," he murmured.

The said boy gave the blazer-clad coordinator a sad look. _Hello, new people, you've just got us started on yet another bumpy road._


	13. Because We'll Match

Like Lightning- Because We'll Match

XxX

I admit, I think this chapter kind of sucks. I think I made Blaire out of her character. Oh, well. The next chapter will make up for it fo sure! Hahaha. Hope I didn't abuse your characters too much in this chapter Remyx! Don't think I'm done with them just yet... Surprises, surprises!

XxX

"Okay, Drew! Let's settle this now!" Blaire commanded, looking straight into the eyes of the said coordinator.

He gave her a devious smirk, "You sure about that?"

She gulped. It was now or never, wasn't it?

"You're on!"

Drew put one of his arms around her neck and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're debt is paid," he said simply before walking off.

She blushed and fell on her knees. _DREWWWW_!!!!

XxX

"Drew?" Blaire asked cautiously.

Sure, she had seen Drew flinch before from their battles, but somehow, it was different this time. No cold sweat covered his forehead; honestly, if wasn't looking close enough, she wouldn't have noticed him flinch at all.

"Let's go," he said quickly, grabbing his hand.

"Heh... look at his cute little girlfriend. Hey, do you think she knows her boyfriend is a player?" the scary tall girl sneered.

Blaire glared at her. Was there a reason she was talking smack about Drew right in front of him? It didn't really seem that Drew knew all of them, but they knew him. Well, he was an oh-so famous coordinator, wasn't he?

"She's not my girlfriend," he said firmly.

"Are you trying to say that I lied?" the older girl snarled.

The other tall teenager rushed at him and pinned Drew to the wall, "Yeah, you tryin' to call my girl a liar? I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Drew cringed. _What kind of people was Sora hanging out with now_? The pain in his neck wasn't that bad. The teen was holding him softer than it looked. Either way, Blaire was pissed. Some other guy she didn't know was pinning her punching bag to a wall without her permission. With all the force she had, she rammed into the tall, silver-haired boy.

"My punching bag!" she yelled, catching the attention of a few of the customers around them.

The other boy stumbled a bit as Blaire went to check on the semi-gasping Drew. His girlfriend was definitely the opposite of happy when she yanked Blaire up by her hair.

"You tryin' to do somethin', h**? You mad cause my boy pinned up your little b**** to a wall? Huh?" she screamed in her face.

Blaire winced. Her hair was a bit of a sensitive spot for her, and since it was being pulled, she wasn't really in a comfort zone. She glared at the girl before speaking.

"Hey, crazy-psycho lady, you got a problem with me?" she asked, spitting in her face.

The other gave her a malicious grin, wiping the spit off, "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that."

Drew got up as soon he saw the scary girl started squeezing Blaire's neck. They should've just left as soon as they picked their clothes instead of trying them on. His arms wrapped around Blaire's stomach, and he yanked her towards him as hard as he could.

With an inaudible gasp, Blaire fell backwards onto Drew. She wasn't being held that tightly for Drew to pull so hard.

"What a cute couple. Well, they won't be so cute after this," the black-haired girl bellowed, her and her boyfriend raising their fist at the two sitting ducks- Drew and Blaire.

"ENKO!" one of the younger girl's screamed, pulling her sister back.

"REI!" the younger boy shouted, grabbing his hero's arm.

The two immediately stopped to Blaire's surprise. It didn't look like the younger pair could even put up a fight against the two they were holding, but there they were, stopping them from being punched and beat to bloody pulps.

"What?" the girl, Enko, asked irritably.

"Leave them alone!" the younger girl panted.

"Sora?" Drew asked, confused why the boy was helping him.

The boy, Sora, gave him the same sad look he had when he first saw Drew in the store, "Leave, Drew."

Drew was speechless. The two haven't seen each other for so long, and he was being told to leave?

"But-"

Blaire quickly got up, making him realize she had been sitting on him. If it were under any other time, he would've blushed, but now wasn't the time.

"Thanks," she said quickly, pulling him off the ground and out of his thoughts.

Drew saw the boy nod as Blaire dragged him to a counter that was completely out of their line of sight. Blaire didn't say a word as she paid for the clothes. When the lady asked if they were alright, she just gave her a simple nod. Apparently, the news of a small fight had spread around the store. _Why hadn't they stopped it then_?

"We should probably go now. The contest is probably going to start soon," she said quietly.

Blaire didn't know what else to say. The look on Drew's face was a little depressing for the usually haughty coordinator, and as his new 'friend', she didn't really know what to do. Should she ask him what the problem was? Would that be too pushy for a new friend? Act as if it were no big deal? _I'm not that heartless_.

"Hey?" Drew suddenly asked, waving his hand in front her thinking face.

Still in her thoughts, Blaire thought of some more options. Should she hug him? _That would feel weird, and he might take it the wrong way_. Maybe she should slap him on the back and tell him to get over it. _But he might be one of those people who gets set off like that_. And Blaire didn't want that for sure.

Drew began waving his hand more rapidly. Sure, he was a little sad from being practically told to sod off by his old friend, but it was all in the past, and he was too cool to stay mopey for a long time anyways.

Maybe she should buy him candy, he might be a candy lover. Or, or maybe she should-

The male poked his female partner on the nose, "Blaire."

Bite him.

"OUCH! LET GO!!!!" he yelped. Somehow, Blaire was always hurting him.

"Hwoo?" she asked, unable to say 'huh' because of the finger in her mouth. "Woooah!"

She let go of the grip she had on his finger. Drew let out a relieved sigh. His finger was only numb now compared to when she was biting him. She gave him a sheepish grin.

"Um... Oops?"

Drew scoffed, "Oops?"

She let out a nervous laugh, "Maybe we should go?"

He looked at the clock. They only had thirty minutes to get to the coliseum! He grabbed her arm and sprinted out of the store.

"That late?" she asked from behind him.

He didn't reply, but ran faster. Blaire gave him an aggravated sigh and ran ahead of him.

"Hey!" he yelled, surprised to be the one being dragged.

"I'm faster than you are," she retorted, "We might actually get there now! You're like a turtle!"

Drew just shook his head and tried to keep up. Although her method was different, for sure, it made him forget about his troubles. If that didn't tell him they had some sort of bond, he was sure Blaire was going to show one to him sooner or later. She grinned at her partner and sped up as fast as she could go till they reached the stadium, much to Drew's protest. She was like fast, just like lightning, and just as captivating.

XxX

"I bet you're surprised we made it fifteen minutes in time," Blaire boasted to a panting Drew.

He glared as he tried to catch his breath. For most people it would take at least maybe forty-five minutes to get to where they were, but of course Blaire was the only one he knew that could defy the laws of speed for a normal human being. _Wait! She wasn't normal! She was anything BUT normal_! She managed to reach the stadium in less than fifteen minutes!

"C'mere!" she said, plopping her bottom next to a shiny window.

"What?" he asked, sitting next to her.

Her hand reached towards him. Immediately, he blushed. What was she doing? He heard her chuckle and felt a little embarrassed when all she did was move a strand of his hair. Was he really expecting her to do something?

She rummaged through the bag of her secretly bought accessories.

"I got you something!" she beamed, tossing him a sloppily wrapped package.

Drew stared dumbly at the thing in his lap.

"Thanks... I always wanted a... lump," he said unsurely.

Blaire socked his head with more force than she needed.

"Stupid! Open it!" she yelled.

His mouth made an 'O' before he cautiously ripped the wrapping apart. Inside, he found reading specs. Why did she give him those? He had 20/20 vision. She seemed to understand his face and spoke.

"We should see how women take to that. Besides," she began, putting on some specs of her own, "We match."

Drew rolled his eyes before putting them on. Nothing was really different. He guessed that the lenses were really weak, if they weren't just for decoration.

Blaire brought him closer to her and pointed to the mirror, "Don't we make a cute couple?"

He scoffed. The idea of them being a couple was ludicrous... wasn't it?

"Will all participating coordinators please wait inside," a voice spoke through an intercom.

Blaire smirked, a challenging look playing on her face, "Game time."

Drew's expression mirrored hers, "Let's go."


	14. Jealousy and Confused Feelings

Like Lighting- Jealousy and Confused Feelings

XxX

It's my birthday on Saturday!!!!!!!

XxX

I'm really sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! My mommy's a nurse, and she has a really big test so updates are going to be short until she finishes it because she's using my computer... sad, right? Lucky for you guys, she's done! So hello more updates! Well, not too much notes beside that... ah well. Hope this chapter makes up for it!

XxX

Blaire wanted payback. Drew had only kissed her forehead hours before, but she wouldn't allow him to keep the satisfaction. Grabbing a water bottle and a shaker of this spicy white powder, she let out a mischievous chuckle. Drew was going down.

XxX

Blaire and Drew looked up at the brightly lit screen. In the middle, she saw a picture of her and Drew connected to another picture of a boy blond with light green eyes. _He's cute_...

Drew looked at Blaire weirdly. All she was doing was gluing her eyes to the screen. He waited to see if she would snap out of it, but another minute later, she was still looking. A few more seconds passed, and she was still looking. He tapped his foot impatiently; what was she doing? He snapped his fingers in front of her face, finally catching her attention.

"You were staring," he stated plainly, flicking his hair.

She blinked, "Oh! I was just looking at that cute guy on the screen!"

Drew grinned. Of course she would be looking at him. Who wouldn't be? As he was fantasizing, Blaire returned staring. The boy had a boyish grin on his face which she thought was really hot; then she noticed the partner. She was really pretty as well and had bright blond hair and blue-ish purple eyes. She let out a sigh of disappointment. That boy was totally her type.

"You know, you could just stare at the real thing," Drew gloated, striking a pose for the confused girl.

"Where is he?"

He pointed to himself, something inside him making him feel giddy. She gave him a weird look. What he was doing, she could never be too sure. Did he think that she was looking at his picture?

"Oh... Wrong one," she sighed in disappointment, returning back to the picture.

Even if he wasn't up for grabs, she did like herself some pretty eye candy. His eyes seemed to dance with the same mischief that Blaire knew she had in her own , and his hair! She sighed dreamily once more. It was so bright and shiny; she would've loved to touch it.

"Then what are you looking at then?" he asked, a tinge jealous that she wasn't talking about him.

She barely heard him, but pointed to the blond boy on the screen.

His eyes widened in shock. She was attracted to their opponent? _Things don't work like that_! She had to focus on their battle, she couldn't if she stood on the stage like she was doing in front of the screen. Besides, what was so good about that guy? Was it because he was blond? He felt an unpleasant feeling in his chest. Drew knew he looked MUCH better than that guy! Blaire probably had a horrible taste in men; that's what he thought.

He smacked her across the head and smirked at her glare, "No fraternizing with the enemy."

"What? Fraternizing? Don't use big words on me! And I can like this guy if I want to!" she spat, attempting to smack him back.

He grabbed her wrists before she was able to do so, "I said no."

Blaire felt anger surge inside her, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"No."

That word made her angrier, "Yeah?"

Spotting a camera, he pulled her hand and spun her around and hugged her from behind. She blushed from the sudden movement. What was he doing now? She felt uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure if she minded it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaire hissed, not noticing the camera.

His mouth moved to her ear. Blaire could almost feel herself shudder as his hot breath entered her ear. Drew was acting different. Usually, Blaire was the one in control, even if he thought he was, she had total control over the situation. What he was doing was unexpected so Blaire wasn't sure what she could do.

"Smile for the camera, Love," he whispered, nibbling her ear and giving the cameraman a naughty smirk.

Drew felt smug. He felt Blaire shudder under him, and that made his ego boost. _I knew she wasn't immune to my charm. I mean, who is_? Her breathing seemed irregular as she noticed the camera for the first time.

So that was his game? Blaire darkly chuckled in her mind. Two could play that game. She wrapped her free hand around Drew's head and brought him closer to her face. She gave him a challenging smirk and licked the tip of his nose.

"Of course, _**Babe**_," she purred, massaging Drew's scalp with her fingers.

Drew could see the mischievous glint behind Blaire's fake reading glasses. He felt the blood rush to his face. What would it be like if she wasn't joking around with him? Would she still act like this if they were being- NO! Drew shook his head furiously, attempting to erase all previous thoughts. They weren't ever going to be any more than what they were now. She was annoying, manipulative, witty, annoying, and... Did Drew already mention annoying? Blaire was anything like the girls he had dated in the past.

_Maybe a change is what you need_...

Drew didn't need that kind of change. Moving from May to Blaire would be too... he couldn't even put it into words. May was cute, sweet, caring, and... he couldn't think of anything else, but he knew it would be better than his so called 'partner.' She was deceiving, annoying, abusive, sarcastic... caring, funny, helpful, challenging, playful, understanding... He buried his head into Blaire's shoulder. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Blaire was confused. Why was Drew's head on her shoulder? She was sure he could tell that she was challenging him, so why wasn't he responding? Did he not feel well? Blaire tentatively wrapped her arms around his head.

"Maybe all the banging's getting to you," she murmured, unaware of the photographer's blushing face.

He buried his head deeper, wrapping his arms around Blaire's form, "Yeah... Maybe."

The camera man was ecstatic, along with his photographer. He didn't expect such great shots or to catch such a mushy moment between them. Honestly, all he expected was a boring interview like all the others, but then again, this couple was noticeably in more harmony with each other. Every move they made seemed to compliment the other, but that was only a spectator's opinion.

XxX

Inside the stadium was anything but quiet. Children were screaming, people were arguing over seat placements, and some were just talking loudly. It wasn't like the judges were any quieter. They had to sit on stage until the contests started. Honestly, May wondered how they could stand it.

All the judges were making small talk among each other. May would occasionally answer a few of their questions whenever she was spoken to, but she really wasn't paying that much attention. She had managed to calm down after her outburst last night. It would stay that way. She had self-control; she was a lady. Last night was just a fluke because she was so shocked. At least, that's what she thought.

"So Mr. Contesta, who's your pair of hopefuls this time?" Mr. Suziko asked.

Nurse Joy released a sigh while May looked at them curiously. Mr. Contesta had favorites? Well, he was human, but would he really use favoritism?

"Why, the Drew-Blaire pair of course! I mean, it even rhymes!" he replied with a hearty chuckle.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Suziko clapped, also agreeing with him.

May clenched her fist under her judge's table. _Self-control, self-control, self-control_... She wouldn't do something as undignified as loose her cool again. If she did, it would be like that _other girl_ won, and May would not be beat, especially since she knew Drew would come back to her soon.

A black-clad man walked out from behind the curtain and handed Mr. Contesta a small folded piece of paper with the contest's seal. He opened it and read the contests as the other man returned backstage. After a few mhms, he called Vivian over and gave her the note. She quickly skimmed through it before grabbing her microphone.

"Helloooo, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome once again to the Pokemon Couples Coordinating Contest in Slateport!" she cheered, grabbing everyone's attention, immediately causing everyone in the stadium to quiet down. "I can assure you that all of our employees, including myself, are delighted that you've come today. So, as a token of our appreciation, we got our cameraman and photographer to go backstage and get you a few sneak peaks of what the couples do backstage! Roll the clip!"

The lights in the stadium darkened, with only the screen as the brightest source of light. A man appeared on the screen, waving his arms and saying his thanks. May didn't really want to pay attention to this. Actually, she didn't even really want to be here today. All they would probably show on the video was a few interview and maybe a few people getting all cuddly. May began inspecting her Frenched nails. They were really sparkly.

"Smile for the camera, Love," May heard an all to familiar voice say from the speakers.

Her eyes couldn't fly fast enough to the screen. What she saw pretty much destroyed whatever self-control she had. Drew was hugging Blaire from behind and nibbling on her ear. His eyes seemed to look right at May from the screen, as if taunting her about her loss. _He's not yours_.

"Of course, **Babe**," she purred.

Blaire gave him a challenging look and made his head go even closer to her face. Her long fingers tangled themselves in Drew's light green locks as she proceeded to lick the tip of his nose. Drew's face flushed, and he buried his head into the other girl's shoulder. Blaire seemed to be confused for a moment, but wrapped her arms around his head anyways (she's just flexible... xD).

"Maybe all the the banging's getting to you," she murmured.

He buried his head deeper, wrapping his arms around Blaire's form, "Yeah... Maybe."

May was thankful that the room was dark. Her face was red with furry, and her eyes were wide with disbelief. Did she say? No! **She** was supposed to be Drew's first! Not some sorry, fake wannabe of herself! No! No! **NO**! It was all wrong! Why wasn't Drew crawling back to her? No, why was he fooling around with another woman when she was there waiting for him? It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! And she wasn't going to let it happen.

XxX

_Should I bite him again? I think that'll make it the third time..._

"Dreeewww," she sang, "Stop being all mopey before I bite you~"

He chuckled and removed his head from her shoulder. Suddenly, he missed all the warmth. Blaire always knew how to cheer him up. Whether by biting him, hitting him, or making a sassy remark, somehow, she could always make him happy. He felt his heart beat faster and faster. Curiously, he placed his hand over his heart, thinking something was wrong with it.

"There's no flag here Drew. No need to say the Pledge," Blaire stated, leaning into Drew to move a few messed up strands.

Drew felt his face getting hot. He could tell his heart was beating faster too. His eyes quickly spotted her breast right in front of his eyes. _Even if I said that she had small boobs, I like them. A lot_. His face grew scarlet; what was he thinking?!?

Blaire saw his ears turn red, making her a bit worried. Did he have a fever or something? _That would explain his odd-er than usual behavior_... She placed her hand on his dark red forehead. He was really warm.

"You're hot," she murmured, making Drew, the cameraman, the photographer, and anyone else close enough to hear her blush.

_What was she saying? And that voice_!

"**Stop**!" he yelped, pushing her away.

He tried to cover his glowing red face with one of his hands. She was too close, and he didn't have enough clothes on! He looked at Blaire's confused face as she fell to the ground. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, but he could do nothing to stop it. When she landed, her face briefly contorted to one of pain. What did he just do?


	15. Disconnected Part 1

Like Lightning- Disconnected

XxX

Oh. My. Word. It has been TOO long since I've done a chapter for this story. I actually miss it. I haven't been writing for some pretty pathetic reasons: lack of inspiration and writers block. Who gets writers block after writing the plot down on a piece of paper? Me, of course. Oh, well. But BIG kudos to who I would like to call a friend: Remyx. The. Black. Summoner. She has done it once again with her super amazing OC's that I have no ability to take credit for whatsoever. So all that awesomeness belongs to her. It's copyrighted. If it wasn't before, it is now. Now, lastly, I have started yet another story (stupid Amanda) [Yeah, I know], called How to Get Out of Debt. Check it out if you want. If the response is good, I'll write a chapter one! ... I've written so many of those... Well, time to end whoever still stuck with this story's cliffhanger's misery, but it's going to be a short chappy... I'm sorry! Cioa!

XxX

Drew was having a nice dream. He was in a large sauna full of many cute girls in bikinis. Yes, Drew was having a very nice dream.

"Ohhhh, Jonna!" he muttered, still asleep, "Zzz... Don't be shy! Zzzz. Mhmmm."

Blaire stifled a laugh as Drew continued to make out with his pillow. Once more, the two were sharing a room, but no harm done... for now. Grabbing her secret stash of hot chillies and her spicy white powder, she ground the two together with the gloves she pulled out of her magical backpack. With a devious smile, she shut her eyes and stuck the spicy ground flakes into Drew's shorts.

Meanwhile, as Drew proceeded making out with the Jonna girl in his dreams, everything began to become all twisted and dark. Jonna suddenly pulled away, leaving Drew to stare in horror at the ugly figure she was becoming. Wrinkles were beginning to form on her once smooth face, and sags became apparent to see in places that sages should not be. The body Drew once thought of as a hot bikini body was becoming one to be fit for an old wrinkly prune, and an old lady in a bikini did not serve his mind well. Was this a sort of premonition for whatever was to come?

XxX

Drew was absolutely horrified as Blaire fell to the ground. He didn't mean to push her! It was just... she was... He didn't know. She was too close for his comfort, and he reacted- in possibly the worst way he could. Before, he considered himself a gentleman. Sure, he was a heart-breaker, but he usually abided to all the rules his mother taught him as a child. He would stick up for the females, he would be their prince charming, order their food, and... be a gentleman! But somehow, Blaire was an exception. He barely ever stood up for her before; he was never her gallant prince! Plus no prince would ever knock down a lady, no matter how wild or unruly.

"B-blaire?" he stuttered.

Her name was barely able to come out of his mouth. She wasn't looking up, nor was she saying anything. Slowly, almost cautiously, her usually eccentric eyes made contact with his green orbs. That face... she was hurt, he could tell. No matter how hard she might've been trying to mask it, he could tell she was hurt both physically and emotionally, and it was all his fault.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sora, isn't that the girl we saw earlier?" a chirpy voice asked in the silence.

"Ummm... Yeah, I think so...," a meeker voice replied.

"Looks like Mr. Bigshot over there can't take care of his girl," a deeper female voice hmphed.

Drew clenched his teeth. Blaire wasn't his. She wasn't even close! If she was his girl, this would have never happened. Spurred on by anger, Drew turned to the mocking trio- only to find more that three people watching him. It seemed as though the whole room had witnessed the event, but his main focus was on the four people standing in a bunch not too far away.

"Heh, if that was me, I would be a _gentleman_ and help the lady up," another male mocked.

Drew's jaw was beginning to ache from being clenched so tight. It wasn't their business to make a fool of him, but he knew they were right. With a flick of his bangs, he turned to Blaire. He should be helping her up. He should be, but he couldn't. She wasn't looking at him anymore, but on the ground beneath her. He wasn't strong enough to offer her his hand so he could only watch as she wobbled uneasily to her feet.

"Looks like the girl's got balls," the older male commented.

"Rei, what do you mean by balls? You mean the ones I used to play with when I was a little kid? She doesn't have any balls with her," the youngest girl tried to say smartly.

A loud slap, followed by a yelp of pain were soon heard. If Drew wasn't so ashamed, he probably would have laughed at the guy's misfortune. What was he supposed to do now?

Blaire was unusually quiet. Even she thought she was, but the push was just such a shock to her. Plus she didn't even know what she did wrong! She could steam off or explode with anger at Drew, but the contest would start soon, and they needed to be connected. She took a quick glance at Drew, hoping to see his usual haughty expression. If it was there, she knew they would be fine, but it wasn't there. Instead, Drew's eyes were downcast and overridden with guilt. That wasn't the Drew she knew. The Drew she knew didn't feel guilty. He would just brush it off and move on. That was the impression she had of him when they first met, and she stuck by it, using her mental notes of his personality to predict his next move. She never... expected him to be like how he was now.

"Excuse me, but may I ask a few questions?"

The camera man had decided he would question her about the previous happening. Lucky for Blaire and Drew, he had decided to turn off his camera before Blaire had been knocked down, but he was still curious. This pair was giving off juicy stuff, and he knew that juicy stuff could make him a lot of money that would sell on the tabloids. True, he would admit the two made a surprisingly good couple, but he wanted money- and lots of it.

"Umm... yeah. Go ahead," Blaire answered, trying to dismiss all negative thoughts.

"What comments do you have of what just happened?" the camera man asked, turning on his camera.

Drew glared at the man behind the camera. He knew what game the man was playing, and guilt-ridden or not, he did **not** like bad publicity. Briskly walking into the scene, he decided to answer for Blaire.

"None."

Blaire would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. Wasn't he just depressed and emo [I'm not an emo basher.] a second ago? She turned her head away from him and let a tiny smile fall upon her lips. They would be fine now. She didn't need his apology. She didn't know why, but she knew that him acting like normal was enough. Maybe it was because of the contest vibe she was having at the moment. That would probably be it. She needed his cooperation to get top marks and just by reminiscing about the first round they had together made her feel rejuvenated once more to compete.

"Yeah. None," she replied, giving the camera man a slight smirk.

The camera man became a little irritated. _Little brats_. No matter, he would get something juicy out of them. His partner, the photographer, also knew of what he was trying to do, but he didn't seem to understand the motivation. To him, the two young teens seemed to be an ideal couple that would have no interesting story to tell, but remembering the previous encounter of the two, he could have been easily mistaken.

"According to numerous tabloids, it is rumored that you two are a couple... is that true?" he asked, once more hoping for something juicy to spring to the press.

Drew was prepared to give the man a witty retort before Blaire decided to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her smaller frame.

"What do you think?" she answered mischievously, flashing the camera a catty grin.

"Uhhhh...," Drew was speechless.

"Hey, hey! Quiet down! Will all contestants please walk out when your name is called! We're going to be starting soon!" a lady in uniform yelled, in hopes of grabbing everyone's attention.

The lady was really busty, compared to Blaire, but the lady wasn't Drew's type. She looked like she was what... ninety? And she was so WRINKLY!!! Her cheek flabs seemed to have cheek, and her butt... oh man. It was just THERE, and he could see the sags and stretch marks through her shorts.... Drew tried to hide a cringe as the lady made a sharp, pompous turn to exit. Her butt jiggled. Like a lot. Beside him, he heard a little toot from where Blaire was at. He slowly turned with wide eyes. Did he just hear a...

"Ummm... Haha...," she laughed nervously.

"Did you just..."

"Old ladies make me gassy."

Drew blinked and said nothing for a while before saying, "Oh."

Oh, indeed.


	16. Disconnected Part 2

Like Lightning- Disconnected Part 2

XxX

OM-FREAKING-G! What's up guys? Miss me? I missed you! Okay, if you have some sort of liking for this story, you have to thank my editor Ellie. No questions asked. I probably wasn't even going to post another chapter ever again if this chika didn't get on my case to do so :) ALSO, big, personal thank you's to ShadowStalker:) for her super-awesome OC's! I don't take ANY credit for them! So thank you!

XxX

It was the middle of night. All was calm. The birds were sleeping. The sky was dark. It was a very boring night. Suddenly...

"**AHHH**!"

Drew had felt an unbearable heat in his lower regions. It felt like they were on fire! He flew into the bathroom and turned on a jet of icy cold water, washing away the little, red flakes down the drain.

In a distant room, he heard Blaire's distinctly loud laugh. He glared at the toilet. Did someone just order an angry Drew with a side order of payback? I believe Blaire just has.

XxX

"And now, the Drew and Blair pair! Oh, my! That rhymes!"

A bright light overtook Blaire's emerald eyes as she ran alone into the arena. Adrenaline began to rush through her, raising her spirits and pushing back all the negative thoughts that had just taken place. She put on a wicked grin. The thrill of contests was what she lived for. Not to mention that the crowd was exceptionally loud today. Good. There had a good routine planned out just for them.

"Hey, you guys!" she screamed to the crowd. With a mock-flirty look, she blew a raspberry into the crowd. "I loooove you!"

The boy behind the curtain wore a bemused smile as his partner stole the microphone from the announcer, that crazy twit. The tensioned had eased between them after she had... erm... farted. Blaire was surprisingly forgiving. That or she was holding in her rage until she could chew out his butt later.

"Okay, I bet every single one of you is wondering where is my ever-so-fluffy partner of love is," Blaire sang before the crowd- mainly the females- began to cheer with enthusiasm. "Unfortunately, that fluff ball isn't here."

While the female population fought off their sobs, Drew snorted. Since when had he ever been _fluffy_ in any way, shape, or form?

"Instead, I bring to you a sexy beast so dangerous that he had to change his name so he didn't scare you people away!" She laughed at the memory. "So now, please give this two ton giant the biggest cheer you ever did! Come on out, Horton! ... And here's your mic back, Vivie..."

Hearing his cue, Drew strode into view. Women began screaming, girls had bloody noses, and the men... boy, were they jealous! He flashed a smirk to the cameras, giving an _extra_ special look to the cameraman and reporter from the back before linking his arms with Blaire.

They had it all rehearsed. Surprisingly, Blaire was the one who thought it up. Maybe he had to give the girl more credit. It was creative; they would stand out, for sure. Drew's mouth turned into a discreet grin, they had it in the bag.

Meanwhile, the reporter was steaming mad. That brat! Was he trying to make a fool of him? He was an ace reporter! No child would _ever_ do so. With fuming thoughts, he grabbed the camera from the man beside him. The other gave him a questioning glance he chose not to respond to. Stalking out of the arena, camera in hand, the man glared at no one in particular. His only thoughts were of fame, pride, and payback.

Back in the arena, Blaire was acting hysterical. Nothing new there.

"Drew! Where are our pokemon?" Blaire cried.

Drew rolled his eyes, and bluntly replied "In their pokeballs?"

"NO, you dummy! I can't find them! I had them a second ago and then-"

Drew wrapped an arm around her and put a hand on her butt, wedging his fingers into the pocket.

"EEK!" she screamed, eyes wide. They didn't rehearse anything like this!

Most of the people in the stadium were scarlet; the men were whistling, the parents were covering their children's eyes, and the women were screaming in dismay. But the one who was most disturbed sat in the judges seat, her usually bright sapphire eyes dark with jealousy.

The stadium was filled with an awkward air before Drew proudly displayed nine pokeballs clenched in his hand.

"Surprise, surprise," he grinned.

The crowd applauded with cheer. Surprise, indeed. Some of the teeny-boppers giggled to themselves, saying how they knew it was a hoax.

Blaire made a stage sigh of relief, "Oh! Thank goodness Drew! Now... uh, which pokemon are we using?"

She let out a true nervous giggle. She hadn't meant to put all their pokeballs in her pocket. How were they supposed to tell which pokemon was which ball?

Drew gave her a look. Not one of those happy, I-want-to-hug-you looks, mind you. No, it was an I-want-to-hit-you-and-mail-you-off-to-a-remote-island-in-the-middle-of-ocean kind of look. He gave the orbs in his hands a long stare.

"These two," he concluded.

"For sure then," she answered saucily, trying to mask her pathetic mistake.

"Fooor sure," he sighed, hoping for the best.

Well, how bad could it really go? Absently, he stuffed the remaining balls into his blazer. Drew would live to eat those words.

"It's game time!" Blaire exclaimed, tossing the two pokeballs into the air. "Go! Masquerain and... Mareep?"

Masquerain let out a sort of buzz while the little sheep pokemon baa-ed. Mareep looked at its surroundings and froze. From Drew's view, it seemed to be tearing up.

"Oh. Mah. Gosh," she whispered under her breath, going into Hillbilly Mode.

Drew was just as shocked. They had just chose the worst combo that they could have ever done. Mareep was a brand new pokemon for Blaire! Plus it had just fought Masquerain when? About a day ago? He didn't even think the sheep had ever seen that many people before!

Luckily enough, the Vivian began to do her job, "Wow, folks! It looks like Drew-Blaire Pair has brought out Masquerain and Mareep! An odd match, but with this pair, it's bound to be an amazing show!"

At the moment, Drew wasn't sure how good amazing was going to be.

"Now, let's see their opponents! Coming onto the stage, I, Vivian, introduce you to Kasy Foncee and her partner, James Luce!"

The crowd erupted into applause, but not as loud as theirs. Meanwhile, Blaire took the distraction as an opportunity. With a quick step, she scooped up the Mareep into her arms.

Drew watched as she whispered something to the terrified little creature. Bad, bad, bad, BAD! One of the biggest rules for any coordinator was to TRAIN a pokemon before their first contest! The sheep was out there _crying_ in front of an enormous crowd. There was obviously no training there.

While the pair wasn't looking, Kasy and James brought out their Umbreon/ Vaporeon team.

"My! Is this an Evee evolution team I see? What a great complimentary pokemon! Okay, crowd, I bet my favorite lipstick that none of you will want to miss this match!"

Drew inwardly screamed. He couldn't believe how much he wanted to miss this match. It was not going to end good- for them.

"Are the judges ready? It looks like it! Now, let's gooooo!"

"Come on, Little Bo-Peep," Kacy called from across the ring. "Put down your sheep and bring it on!"

Blaire gave her pokemon a good luck toss before letting it bounce to the floor.

"Boy, will I bring it," she muttered , still sticking to an accent, before intertwining Drew's fingers within her own.

Next to the judges, May glowered. It should have been her on that stage with Drew. _Self control_, she repeated to herself. She would get him back, one way or another.

Well, Kacy's Umbreon certainly didn't waste any time dawdling. It started charging at Mareep before it's owner could issue an attack.

"Yeah! That's how we like it, Umbreon! Vaporeon, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" James hollered, unsuccessfully trying to make his pokemon join the action.

"I swear, James, you're practically like my pinky toe. You serve no significant purpose whatsoever," Kacy teased. "I'll show you how it's done. Vaporeon, move!"

She gave the pokemon and evil glare. It yelped before scrambling into the action, making its owner cross his arms and huff.

Drew and Blaire were sharing no such playfulness. Drew was close to having a mental breakdown, and Blaire... God only knows what she was thinking.

The green hair boy took a quick glance at the situation. The coliseum was fairly big, so he had a few seconds to think before the other two pokemon charged. Masquerain could probably handle one of the pokemon, but he highly doubted that Mareep would value of any assistance. With a inaudible sigh, he straitened his body up. If he was going to ever lose, he was going to lose with his head held high.

With little inspiration to win, Drew wasn't happy. "Okay, let's go! Ma-"

Blaire cut him off, "Mareep! M'deaar! I want you to use cotton spore please!"

What? Cotton spore was not a physical attack. Besides for it's appeal, it wouldn't do much except...

"Lower the opponents speed!" Drew whispered in revelation. But Mareep wouldn't possibly be able to send the little balls of fluff to the oncoming pokemon with its full power; they were too far away.

He felt Blaire squeeze his hand.

Quickly catching on, he ordered, "Masquerain, gust! Now!"

"Masquerain!"

The pokemon flapped it's wings, paying special care to avoid hitting the little sheep. Drew guessed it still remembered their last battle together. Then again, he thought, it was _his_ pokemon.

The powerful stream of air swept the cotton balls in its current, speeding them directly to Umbreon and Vaporeon. Good.

A few points went down on the blondie's side of the screen, making Kacy grunt. But there was no significant damage. Raising her finger into the air, she pointed at her pokemon.

"Use quick attack!"

James followed her suit, "Vaporeon, same thing!"

The two Evee evolutions continued their charge, even faster than before.

Without thinking, Drew blurted, "Signal beam!"

His pokemon gave him an unsure glance. Masquerain didn't know the move but...

"MEEP!"

Mareep did.

The sheep bristled up as its tail began to glow. Then, pushing its head to the ground, it raised the glowing orb, shooting it in the general direction of the two oncoming pokemon.

"Masquerain!" Blaire the hillbilly sang, taking charge of Drew's pokemon, "Hop along, Hon! Quick attack then follow it up with Stun Spore!"

The eyeball creature quickly did as told.

"Don't get hit!" Blaire warned, making Drew snort.

"Che, as if we'd fall for that," Luce snickered. "Vaporeon, Umbreon, dodge that attack!"

The two evolution pokemon, who were running in a straight line, Vaporeon behind Umbreon, successfully dodged when Masquerain swooped in for the attack. However, when Drew's pokemon circled back around, they were hit by a fine orange dust, leaving them paralyzed.

Even more points were deducted from Kasy and Jame's side. How unlucky... but to make matters worse, Blaire's Mareep was sending blows without looking, making them land all over the arena. And when a certain beam of light almost hit a certain platinum blond...

"Watch it!" Kasy screamed, clinging to Jame's arm. "Control your pokemon, crazy southerner!"

"Mm mm mm mm _mmmmm_," Blaire waved her finger with extra sass. "Don't you _daaaare_ insult the accent, little girl. CRAZY things happen when you insult the accent!"

Kasy restrained any retort she possibly had when another bolt of color came dangerously close to singeing off her pretty little head.

"AH, Mareep, Mareep, my dear little lamb," the green haired girl started sweetly, "Aim, fire, and blow off their heads!"

"Is she allowed to say that?" James hollered after almost being hit himself.

Deciding to end the madness himself, Drew took control, "Mareep, hit the other pokemon! Don't hit their trainers!"

The fluffy creature 'baa-ed' before trying to aim for the two paralyzed pokemon.

'ZZT!' Hit.

"Ruin my fun, why don't cha? Well now, let's top them off, Masquerain! Sweet Scent then Silver Wind!"

"Mareep, Cotton Spore followed by Discharge!"

Kacy gasped, "MOVE!"

Too bad her pokemon were still paralyzed.

"Querain!"

"Maaa!"

An aromatic pink sparkle steadily powdered through the base of the arena as Mareep began to spit out a fluffy stream of cotton balls.

"My! How beautiful! And the cotton balls are so cute!" Vivian squealed. Blaire had forgotten she had even been there.

"NOW!" Blaire and Drew both commanded.

Their pokemon seemed to nod. Masquerain making a shiny silver current sweep through the arena, blowing every sparkle and cotton ball with it. Somehow, Mareep figured that shooting the electrifying blue beam from its mouth into the eyeball pokemon's jet stream would look nice, but it wasn't.

"Oh..." Vivian was stunned. "It's... it's... _dazzling_! My word! Look at the shine! Look at the beautiful color complementaries! Look at those adorable little balls of fluff! That has got to give them a major boost if anything! And... And... What's this? Is Masquerain doing what I think it's going to do? Yes... YES!"

Masquerain rapidly flapped its wings before sending a powerful gust toward the two, still immobilized pokemon, blowing them into the air.

"Vaporeon!"

"Umbreon!"

The pair crashed to the ground, forming a cloud of dust in their wake. The good thing for them was that they were no longer paralyzed, but they were much weaker and their points had a significant decrease.

"My, my! What an beautiful combo attack by the Drew/Blaire Pair! It doesn't look good for the Kacy/James Team! With only thirty seconds left, is there any chance for this match to turn around?" Vivian asked, hoping to add to the building tension.

"Heh? Turn around?" the Hillbilly wannabe repeated. "No waaaay! Shoot! We got this thang in the bag!"

Drew shook his head, acting like he was ashamed her behavior. Blaire actually laughed. She knew he was proclaiming the exact thing in his head- minus the accent. He was just too stuck-up to be a freak like her... maybe stuck-up wasn't the right word for him...

"....Let's finish this up," Drew stated after a long pause, making Blaire's point obviously true.

"YA!"

"Not so fast!" Kasy yelled from across the ring.

"What do ya want?" Blaire screamed back.

Disregarding Blaire's comment, Kasy ordered the pokemon to attack, "Umbreon, Faint Attack! Vaporeon, Water Gun!"

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" the green haired female screeched. "Fine! Masquerain, counter that with Mean Look! Then follow it up with gust!"

The black Eveelution was racing toward Mareep, but when Masquerain gave it a vicious glare of a Mean Look, the pokemon flinched away. The eyeball pokemon was beginning its second attack when the fishy Eveelution shot a powerful stream of water to stop it.

"Mareep! Hit that meanie pokemon's water with a Thundershock! It's going to hurt Masquerain!" Drew ordered, trying to sound as manly as he could.

How else was he supposed to convey the complicated process of hitting a jet of water with a lighting bolt to a simple-minded sheep?

Blaire giggled, "You said 'meanie.'"

Drew decided to be the more dignified of the two by not responding, but how dignified could a man still be after saying _meanie_?

Either way, Mareep got the message and met the Water Gun with a weak Thundershock, but still giving Masquerain the time to finish its attack. With a powerful flap of its wings, the pokemon send a powerful Gust of wind to help Mareep's attack. The jet of water was almost immediately pushed backwards, splashing both Vaporeon and Umbreon.

"Let's end this! Bubble!"

"Game time! Mareep, Discharge!"

Masquerain shot a stream of bubbles towards the sopping wet pokemon while Mareep shot a bolt of blue lightning through its partner's attack.

"NO!" Kasy screamed.

Blaire copied the suit, "YES!"

The bubbles sent the pokemon flying, even wetter than before just as Mareep's electric attack hit, frying them both. James let out a sigh of amazement while Kasy breathed a sigh of defeat. Their points had immediately gone to zero.

"Well, that concludes this round with a bang! Wasn't that the kind of amazing show I promised you guys? You heard it first here, folks! The Drew/Blaire Pair has won this round, allowing them to move another step closer to the finals, but let's here what Mr. Contesta have to say about this spectacular match!" Vivian announced.

The stadium became silent as man began to speak.

"I was expecting many things from this match. First of all, I expected coordination, combinations, and connections. Kasy, James, I saw outstanding effort from you both and your team. Congratulations. But your opponents... Even I would have to admit most coordinators would have a good deal of trouble facing any one of your opponents, let alone both. Boy, do those two have a few surprises!"

Kasy snorted. A _few_ surprises?

The judge continued, "Drew, Blaire, at first, I didn't believe your choice of pokemon didn't fit any criteria, but you seemed to have proved me wrong. Tell me now, did you two plan out which pokemon you were going to use?"

Drew hesitated, but shook his head.

"I see. It was a rather odd combination. Blaire, Mareep was your pokemon, correct?"

"YUP!" she hollered from across the arena.

"It seemed to be unsure of what it was doing at first... Actually, I believe I saw it ...crying in the beginning."

Blaire gave the graying man a big, cheesy nod.

"So you entered an untrained pokemon into the second round of a contest?" he clarified.

Blaire simply nodded once more, making Drew want to smack his forehead. Number one rule of Coordination had just been broken.

"Crazy just like her father," the judge muttered under his breath. "Well, I have nothing more to say besides brilliant performance and I expect even greater things from all four of you! See you in the next round! Ahem, next group please!"

Blaire lept onto Drew's back and let out an ear-splitting scream of triumph!

"Yeees!" She shrieked. "Shoot, we had this thang in the BAG."

"Shoot, forget about your bag. My ear!" Drew moaned.

She grinned. She was so... happy!

"AHHH!" she screamed once more. "We WON!"

Drew gave up. There was no shutting up that overly eccentric idiot without a whooper in hand. Instead, he walked off the stage with the hooting girl on his back. Something sounded a little fishy in the crowds.

... Was there talk of a victory party he was hearing?

Dun, dun, DUN!


End file.
